Extraños en el tiempo
by hetero-bi
Summary: Aquel hombre había aparecido de repente en la vida de Bella y era incapaz de explicar quién era. Sin embargo, el hijo de Bella insistía en que Edward era el padre que tantas veces había imaginado y que se había hecho realidad. Reseña adentro/ Timetravel.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia pertenece a MS, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 14 capítulos, espero que la disfruten tanto como mi historia anterior.**

**Bye**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Extraños en el tiempo**_

_Aquel hombre había aparecido de repente en la vida de Bella y era incapaz de explicar quién era. Sin embargo, el hijo de Bella insistía en que Edward era el padre que tantas veces había imaginado y que se había hecho realidad. Lo cierto era que a Bella también le resultaba familiar... y que se parecía bastante al marido que ella siempre había deseado._

_Pero no les quedaba mucho tiempo porque Bella no tardó en descubrir quién era Edward en realidad..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_**4 de Agosto de 1897**_

Benjamín Masen, un pequeño de seis años, descansaba apoyado en la almohada, en su dormitorio, la primera habitación a la izquierda al final de las escaleras. No podía levantarse muy a menudo, por lo menos sin la ayuda de su padre. Pero su padre le había girado la cama y le había abierto las cortinas para permitirle ver el cielo desde su lecho. Y aquella noche, mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado, vio caer una estrella fugaz, y otra, y otra… así hasta tres. Benjamín cerró los ojos al verlas y deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tres estrellas fugaces, ¡puedo pedir tres deseos! Deseo… —se mordió el labio, pensando intensamente para estar seguro de que elegía correctamente—. Deseo volver a estar sano para poder correr, jugar en la calle y montar mi poni, y no morir como todos creen que voy a hacer, aunque no me lo digan.

Tomó aire y un desagradable pitido dio muestra de la debilidad de sus pulmones. La cabeza le dolía. Casi todo el cuerpo le dolía, y estaba agotado. Sus ojos intentaban permanecer cerrados, pero él se obligó a abrirlos. Aquello era muy importante, y todavía le faltaban dos deseos por pedir.

—Deseo tener una madre. Una madre de verdad, que me quiera y me lea cuentos… Y que no tenga miedo de las ranas como la señora Cope.

Benjamín se humedeció los labios, cerró los ojos con fuerza y pidió un tercer deseo: algo que había querido durante toda su vida.

—Y deseo tener un hermano mayor. Prometo que nunca me pelearé con él. Me gustaría que fuera muy listo, fuerte, y valiente como mi padre. Y hasta le dejaré montar en mi poni.

Ben abrió los ojos y miró hacia la ventana. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de las estrellas. Pero habían estado allí. Las había visto. Y un nuevo y extraño calor lo consolaba, como si estuviera envuelto en una enorme manta de lana. De alguna manera, sabía que todos sus deseos se iban a cumplir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 de Agosto de 1997<strong>_

Tony Swan levantó la mirada del ordenador portátil que su madre le había regalado por su décimo cumpleaños. Volvió la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver caer tres estrellas fugaces mientras conducían por una de las estrechas y solitarias carreteras de Maine, de camino hacia su nueva casa.

—¡Guau! —susurró, estirando el cuello para ver mejor.

De todas las cosas que había visto durante aquel viaje desde Minnesota, aquella era la más increíble. ¡Tres estrellas fugaces a la vez!

—¿Has visto eso, mamá?

—¿El qué?

—¡Han caído tres estrellas fugaces a la vez!

—¿Y por qué no les pides un deseo?

Tony Swan era demasiado inteligente para creer en esas cosas. Pero sabía que a su madre no le gustaba que se tomara la vida demasiado en serio, así que cerró los ojos y susurró las tres cosas que le habían estado rondando por la cabeza últimamente.

—Deseo tener un padre —dijo suavemente—. Y un hermano pequeño, porque es muy aburrido ser hijo único. Y deseo… —se humedeció los labios, abrió los ojos y miró hacia el cielo—. Y deseo que mi madre sea feliz. Feliz de verdad. Porque sé que ahora no lo es.

Bella alargó la mano para acariciarle suavemente la cabeza.

—Claro que soy feliz, Tony. Te tengo a ti, y una casa nueva en un pueblo, que es algo que siempre he deseado. ¿Qué más puedo necesitar?

Tony sonrió para sí. Sabía que no era del todo cierto, pero también que su madre nunca admitiría que su vida no era perfecta.

—En cualquier caso —continuó Bella—, has sido muy generoso al utilizar uno de tus deseos conmigo.

Tony se encogió de hombros y volvió de nuevo a su ordenador.

—Entonces —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos—, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije? —vio que su madre arqueaba una ceja.

—¿Sobre qué, Tony?

Tony suspiró. Durante el fin de semana que había pasado con sus abuelos, había descubierto algo que creía importante, pero a su madre, como era habitual, no le importaba nada el negocio de la familia.

—Sobre lo que oí cuando el abuelo me llevó a trabajar con él, ¿te acuerdas? Lauren estaba allí y…

—Tony, eso no está bien…

—¿Y qué? Lauren no me gusta. Estaba siendo muy desagradable con la tía Jane. Le dijo que sabía un secreto y que lo contaría si Jane y su novio, ¿cómo se llama? Ah, sí Felix. Bueno, le dijo que como no se fueran contaría un secreto.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso, Tony. Todos sabemos que Lauren lleva mucho tiempo queriendo quedarse con la empresa. Probablemente vea a la tía Jane como una nueva competidora.

—Sí, pero tía Jane acaba de averiguar que es una Swan.

—Y si es una Swan, Tony, podrá enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza de Lauren Mallory —lo miró de reojo—. ¿Sabes? Este es un ejemplo más de por qué no quiero participar en el negocio de la familia —miró hacia la ventanilla, deleitándose en la abrupta costa que atravesaban—. Aquí vamos a estar mucho mejor.

Tony suspiró. Era inútil hablarle a su madre de negocios. Nunca le habían importado. Fijó la mirada en el oscuro mar y en la espuma de las olas que se arremolinaban en la orilla, y pensó entonces que quizá su madre tuviera razón. Aquello era mucho más bonito.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Creo… Creo… ¡Dios mío, Tony! ¡Esa es la casa! ¡Mírala!

Tony alzó la mirada hacia la casa que iluminaban los faros del coche.

—Parece salida de una novela de Stephen King.

—¿No es magnífica?

Tony hizo una mueca ante el entusiasmo de su madre, que detuvo bruscamente el coche y apagó el motor.

—Yo creía que te gustaban las novelas de Stephen King —replicó Bella.

—Sí, pero no tener que vivir en una.

Bella sonrió. Tony desvió la mirada hacia la casa y se quedó completamente helado. Por el rabillo del ojo, había visto luz en una de las ventanas, la luz de una linterna o algo parecido. Su madre ya había abierto la puerta del coche, pero él la detuvo poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo.

—Creo que hay alguien dentro —susurró.

—¿Qué? —Bella miró hacia donde Tony señalaba—. Yo no veo nada.

—A lo mejor solo ha sido un reflejo —pero no lo creía. Cerró el ordenador y sacó su linterna del bolsillo. Nunca viajaba sin ella. Como arma no era muy eficaz, pero al menos le permitiría ver el rostro de cualquier horrible criatura que quisiera atraparlo—. Será mejor que vaya yo primero, mamá, solo por si acaso.

Bella le revolvió el pelo, algo que Tony odiaba.

—Mi héroe —dijo.

Pero Tony estaba seguro de que a su madre no le daba ningún miedo entrar en aquella casa tan siniestra. Debía estar loca.

Los faros de un coche iluminaron el parabrisas. Tony se volvió y descubrió que un segundo vehículo se acercaba a la casa. Era un coche de policía. Pero no consiguió tranquilizarlo del todo. En las novelas de Stephen King, los _sheriffs_ de las pequeñas poblaciones de Maine no solían ser buena gente. De hecho, serían perfectamente capaces de asesinar a una inocente madre y a su hijo, que sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero no podía conseguir que nadie los ayudara.

Del coche de policía salió un hombre delgado como un junco, vestido con un uniforme gris. Se acercó a ellos justo en el momento en el que Bella abandonaba su vehículo.

—Me llamo Mike Newton, señora. Y usted debe de ser la señora Swan.

—Llámame Bella —lo saludó Bella mientras le estrechaba la mano—. Este es Tony, mi hijo.

Tony inclino la cabeza, pero no le estrechó la mano. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la casa.

—He visto algo allí —dijo, esperando que el _sheriff_ inspeccionara la casa.

—Ah, yo no me preocuparía por eso. Probablemente sea el fantasma.

—¿El fantasma?

—Algunos dicen que el fantasma de Edward Masen continúa rondando por aquí. Aunque yo no les concedo mucho crédito. Esa es solo una leyenda que les gusta repetir a los viejos. Así tienen algo de lo que hablar entre partida y partida.

—Entre partida y partida —dijo Tony, arqueando una ceja—. Caramba, mamá, gracias por haberme traído a este paraíso de cultura.

—Cuida tus modales, Tony. _Sheriff_, si has traído la llave, me gustaría…

—Aquí está la llave —dijo él con su marcado acento.

Seguro que su madre encontraría encantador aquel acento, pensó Tony. Para ella formaría parte del «sabor local». Pero Tony lo encontraba irritante. El _sheriff_ le tendió a Bella una enorme llave que parecía propia de una mazmorra. Aquella historia comenzaba a alejarse de las novelas de Stephen King y a parecerse cada vez más a un siniestro relato de Poe.

—Te ayudaré a llevar el equipaje. Ya hemos dado de alta la luz.

—Muchas gracias, _sheriff_.

—Sí —intervino Tony, imitando el acento de Newton—. Me alegro de saber que tenemos luz.

Bella le dio un codazo en las costillas, pero el _sheriff_ no pareció darse cuenta de su burla. Se limitó a asentir.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer por tu abuela. Kate Swan era una mujer condenadamente buena, si se me perdona la expresión. Cuando me pidió que le cuidara la casa, estuve más que encantado de poder hacerlo. Es una pena que la hayamos perdido.

Bella asintió.

—La echo mucho de menos —deslizó el brazo por los hombros de su hijo y lo estrechó contra ella.

—Todos la echamos de menos.

El _sheriff_ asintió y se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, seguidme. Os enseñaré la casa y mientras tanto os hablaré de uno de los hombres más famosos del lugar. Fue el primer propietario de esta casa, y su actual residente fantasma, para los que creen en ese tipo de cosas. Se llamaba Edward Masen —mientras caminaba, continuaba hablando con aquel acento que convertía cada una de sus frases en una pregunta.

Bella y Tony lo siguieron hasta el porche y llegaron a la puerta principal. Una puerta enorme, oscura y, para Tony, ligeramente siniestra.

Cuando Mike Newton la abrió, Tony decidió que era terroríficamente siniestra.

* * *

><p>Mike Newton encendió la luz.<p>

¡Era fabuloso! Aquella era la casa con la que Bella siempre había soñado. Sabía que toda su familia la consideraba irremediablemente anticuada, pero ella nunca se había sentido cómoda con la sociedad moderna. De hecho, habían sido los valores que esa sociedad predicaba los que diez años atrás la habían convertido en madre soltera, y quizá fuera ese el motivo por el que, a partir de entonces, se había ido construyendo su propio, y quizá anticuado, sistema de valores.

Aquella casa era como la encarnación de la vida que quería para ella y para Tony. Una vida sencilla y tradicional. Con una notable excepción. No habría padre en aquella tradicional familia americana. Bella era el padre y la madre. Todo el mundo le decía que no podía ser ambas cosas, que se estaba forzando demasiado. Pero claro que podía. Y lo haría además sin contar con el dinero de la familia. Ella no quería formar parte del negocio familiar, y tampoco de las riquezas que lo acompañaban. Aquello era una carrera de ratas; todo el mundo luchando para quedarse con su parte del pastel. No, ella no quería tener nada que ver con eso.

—Vaya —susurró mientras cruzaba el modesto vestíbulo y se dirigía al salón; una estancia de estilo gótico con enormes techos y un intrincado trabajo en madera—, parece que la abuela Kate me conocía mejor de lo que yo pensaba.

Todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas. La casa parecía habitada por un ejército de fantasmas.

—Y supongo que el edificio para los invitados será perfecto para mi tienda de antigüedades —no podía dejar de sonreír. Aquella casa era un sueño convertido en realidad.

—Y la casa no es lo mejor de todo —añadió el _sheriff_—. La historia que la acompaña la convierte en un lugar mucho más especial —llevaba dos de las maletas de Bella y las dejó en el suelo—. Supongo que habrás oído hablar de la fiebre quinaria, por supuesto.

—¿Que si he oído hablar de ella? —Bella miró por encima de su hombro, pero Tony ya estaba explorando los alrededores. El corazón se le había encogido cuando el policía había mencionado aquella enfermedad—. Estuve a punto de perder a mi hijo por ella cuando era un bebé. Afortunadamente, la atajamos a tiempo.

El _sheriff_ frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza.

—Caramba… —se encogió de hombros—, qué condenada coincidencia, si se me perdona la expresión.

—¿Por qué, _sheriff_?

—Bueno, Edward Masen fue el hombre que encontró su curación. La triptonina, ya sabes. Es el mismo medicamento que se utiliza actualmente, aunque con algunas modificaciones, por supuesto. Si no hubiera sido por él… Ah, y este es el comedor. Con dos paredes cubiertas de armarios desde el suelo hasta el techo, ¿lo ves? Y la cocina es igual —abrió la puerta de un armario que resultó ser un acceso a la cocina—. Increíble, ¿verdad?

—Sí, muy curioso —pero Bella estaba más interesada en la historia que acababa de contarle.

Tony se había acercado a ellos al oír el comentario del _sheriff_.

—En eso de la triptonina se equivoca, _sheriff_ —dijo, y sonrió con inocencia mientras añadía—, si se me permite la expresión.

—¡Tony!

—Vamos, mamá. Eso lo enseñan en cuarto grado. El tratamiento para el virus de la quinaria lo descubrieron Whitlock y McCarty en 1898.

Bella frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Y tú qué eres, una enciclopedia andante?

Tony se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el _sheriff_.

—Vaya, tienes un hijo muy inteligente Bella, ¿verdad? Bueno, Tony, muchacho, tienes parte de razón, pero no conoces toda la historia. ¿Sabes, por ejemplo, que Jasper Whitlock y Emmett McCarty pasaron gran parte de su vida compitiendo entre ellos? Eran grandes investigadores, por supuesto, pero estaban más interesados en combatir al otro que en su trabajo. Podría decirse que los cegaba la ambición.

Bella advirtió que Tony entrecerraba los ojos con recelo, pero continuaba escuchando.

—Fue su amigo, Edward Masen, el que consiguió unirlos. Y solo trabajando juntos fueron capaces de encontrar la curación —hizo un gesto para indicarles que volvieran al salón y desde allí se acercaron a las escaleras.

—Vamos, quiero enseñaros algo.

Bella sabía que estaba sonriendo como una estúpida, pero no podía evitarlo.

—No es magnífico, ¿Tony? Una casa con historia y con fantasma y todo. Vamos, date prisa, quiero terminar de oírlo todo.

Subió corriendo detrás de su hijo, que se detuvo frente a la primera puerta que había al final de las escaleras. Lo vio estremecerse y frotarse el cuello con la mano.

—¿Estás bien, hijo?

—Sí, claro, estoy bien. Vamos.

El _sheriff_ los condujo hasta el dormitorio más alejado y encendió la luz. Bella contuvo la respiración.

—Dios mío —susurró, pestañeando al ver el retrato que colgaba de una de las paredes—. Parece un Rockwell —se acercó hasta el cuadro—. Pero no puede ser. Este cuadro tiene que tener por lo menos cien años.

—Tienes buen ojo Bella.

—Me dedico a las antigüedades —le explicó Bella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Este cuadro está sin firmar, ¿sabes quién lo pintó?

—No, no lo sé —respondió Newton—. Pero es tuyo, al igual que todo lo que hay en la casa. Incluyendo la vieja caja de caudales del desván, que continúa cerrada. Podría contener documentos de Edward Masen.

Bella no podía apartar la mirada del retrato. En él aparecía un hombre de pelo cobrizo con mirada apasionada e intensa, el pelo revuelto y el último botón de la camisa desabrochado. En una mano sostenía un pequeño artilugio del que salían varios cables disparados en todas direcciones y en la otra un destornillador. De su nariz colgaban unas gafas doradas y tenía sus penetrantes ojos fijos en el trabajo. A su lado, vestido de forma idéntica, se sentaba un niño que no debía de tener más de cinco o seis años, pelo rojo y de ojos verdes, con otro destornillador en la mano. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que casi se rozaban. Y la unión entre ellos era tan fuerte que se hacía tangible aunque ni siquiera se miraran.

—Ese era Edward Masen —le explicó el _sheriff_—. Y este es su hijo, Benjamín.

—Benjamín —susurró Bella—. Así se llamaba mi abuelo, y este niño se parece tanto a Tony que podría ser… —se le quebró la voz.

—Mi hermano —terminó Tony por ella, adentrándose en la habitación.

—Masen era amigo y colega de Whitlock y McCarty. De hecho, ambos dejaron claro que lo consideraban el más importante científico de su tiempo. Era una de las pocas cosas en las que estaban de acuerdo. Pero cuando el pequeño Benjamín murió por culpa de la fiebre quinaria…

Bella respingó y fijó la mirada en los ojos del niño del cuadro.

—Oh, no, ¿ese pobre niño murió?

—Sí, señora. Y el día que murió, Edward Masen perdió la razón. Dicen que no fue capaz de superar su tristeza. Se encerró en la habitación de su hijo y se negó a dejar pasar a nadie. Cuando al final forzaron la puerta, había desaparecido. Y se había llevado el cuerpo de su hijo con él. Nunca se volvió a saber nada de Masen. Whitlock y McCarty quedaron tan desolados que se prometieron descubrir la cura para la enfermedad que se había llevado al pequeño Benjamín. Y eso es justo lo que hicieron.

Bella pestañeó para apartar las inexplicables lágrimas que habían asomado a sus ojos al oír aquella historia.

—Es una historia muy triste.

—Sí, lo es. Si te molesta, puedo quitar ese cuadro.

—No —contestó rápidamente—. Déjalo donde está —volvió a mirar al inventor a los ojos. Casi podía sentir su dolor.

—Esta casa no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces —musitó el policía—. Salvo por la pintura y el papel de las paredes, está exactamente como Masen la dejó. Es como si estuviera… esperándolo.

—Pero si ha pasado un siglo desde entonces…

—Exacto. Después de que Masen desapareciera, Whitlock y McCarty se ocuparon de mantener la casa. Insistían siempre en que Masen volvería algún día. Por supuesto, Masen no regresó —Mike se encogió de hombros y suspiró—. Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando estos dos científicos murieron, la casa pasó a ser propiedad del ayuntamiento, que la mantuvo con la esperanza de venderla algún día. Pero no consiguieron venderla hasta que llegó tu abuela. Y ella, aunque la compró, se negó a cambiar nada.

Bella podía comprender perfectamente la renuencia a cambiar aquel lugar. Era como si tuviera alma, como si fuera un ser vivo. ¿O sería la presencia de aquel científico muerto tantos años atrás lo que sentía en cada habitación?

—¿Mamá?

Bella se volvió, sorprendida al oír la voz de Tony en la distancia, cuando segundos antes estaba justo tras ella.

—¿Anthony? ¿Dónde estás? —salió al pasillo.

Tony permanecía en la habitación que estaba justo al final de las escaleras. Aquella que minutos antes parecía haberlo asustado.

—Si no te importa, me quedaré con esta habitación —le dijo.

Bella frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta ella. Parecía un dormitorio normal, sin ningún mueble especialmente llamativo.

—¿Pero no es esta la habitación en la que antes te ha parecido ver algo?

—Sí, por eso quiero quedarme con ella —dijo Tony. La miró y se encogió de hombros—. Si hay algún fantasma merodeando por aquí, quiero conocerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Queridas lectoras, he vuelto!<strong>

**Primero que todo, quisiera agradecer a mis antiguas lectoras por todo el apoyo y los buenos comentarios que me brindaron con la historia anterior y las nuevas también por darse el tiempo de pasarse por aquí y leer mi adaptación.**

**Segundo, acabo de leer esta historia, y me enamoré a priera vista... Además de ser espectacularmente buena, encaja perfecto con nuestra pareja favorita, así que decidí adapatarla. Espero que le encante tanto como a mí y recuerden que los comentarios me hacen actualizar más rapido ;)**

**Y tercero, Nos leemos pronto**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia pertenece a MS, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 14 capítulos, espero que la disfruten tanto como mi historia anterior.**

**Bye**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Extraños en el tiempo**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

_**1897**_

Un trueno retumbó en la distancia y Edward se levantó de la silla desde la que había estado vigilando el sueño su hijo. Benjamin siempre había tenido miedo a las tormentas.

—Papá… estás aquí.

—¿Dónde iba a estar si no?

—Trabajando en la máquina, por supuesto. Has perdido mucho tiempo sentado a mi lado, ¿sabes?

—Me gusta estar a tu lado —sonó otro trueno y Benjamin buscó la mano de su padre.

—Ya sabes que no tienes por qué tener miedo, hijo. Los truenos no pueden hacerte ningún daño.

—Pero no por eso suenan menos. ¿Cuando se acabará, papá? La tormenta está durando toda la noche.

Edward se sacó el reloj de oro del bolsillo, lo abrió y se volvió hacia su hijo.

—Son solo las nueve, hijo. La tormenta solo ha durado un par de horas. Y terminará en cualquier momento, estoy seguro…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un trueno tan desgarrador que el propio Edward se sobresaltó. En ese preciso instante, un rayo rasgó los cielos.

—¡Papá! ¡Ese rayo ha caído cerca de aquí!

Edward se acercó hasta la cama y abrazó a su hijo.

—Mira —le dijo—, no ha caído tan cerca como parece —pero mantenía la mirada fija en el lugar en el que parecía haber caído aquel rayo.

En cuestión de segundos, brilló una nueva luz en la oscuridad que pronto comenzó a extenderse. Edward reconoció inmediatamente lo que era. Un fuego. Por lo que podía ver, el establo del viejo Thomas, situado a unos seis kilómetros de allí, había sido alcanzado por un rayo y estaba en llamas. No era una gran pérdida. Se trataba de un viejo edificio que llevaba años sin ser utilizado. Por lo que él sabía, lo único que había en su interior era heno enmohecido.

Benjamin se quedó dormido en los brazos de Edward, que permaneció junto a su hijo durante el resto de la noche, observando la evolución del fuego en la distancia.

Sabía que debería estar trabajando. Era mucho lo que dependía del experimento en el que estaba trabajando. Y estaba tan cerca de conseguir lo que buscaba, tan cerca…

Pero en aquel momento, Benjamin lo necesitaba.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, ascendían en el cielo las espirales de humo dejadas por el fuego del establo. Edward se levantó lentamente, intentando no despertar a Benjamin. Y lo consiguió. Algo extraño, porque Benjamin era un niño de sueño extraordinariamente ligero.

Un frío helado le recorrió la espalda mientras se volvía hacia su hijo, que no se había movido en toda la noche.

Y el corazón se le detuvo. Sacudió delicadamente los frágiles hombros de Ben, le palmeó la mejilla. Pero no hubo respuesta. Su hijo había entrado en coma. El estado que marcaba la etapa final de su enfermedad. Moriría en veinticuatro horas. En menos quizá.

Ya no había tiempo, tenía que actuar inmediatamente. Y si el experimento tenía efectos secundarios, que así fuera. Sufriría lo que fuera con tal de salvar la vida de su hijo.

Buscó en el chaleco y sacó el dispositivo del bolsillo. Ya no tenía sentido permanecer al lado de Benjamin. Nada lo iba a despertar.

Se inclinó sobre la cama y acarició los rizos cobrizos de su hijo.

—Esto tardará un poco, Ben. Pero intentaré hacerlo todo de manera que para ti solo sea un instante. No quiero dejarte, pero tengo que ayudarte a recuperar la salud, ¿lo entiendes?

Edward se enderezó y se mesó desesperado los cabellos. Lo tenía todo planeado. En el armario de Benjamin, había un maletín de cuero con una muda de ropa y las cosas que podría necesitar, además de las pruebas de su experimento. Tardó un instante en sacar el maletín. No tenía tiempo para cambiarse: Ben podría morir mientras su padre se ocupaba de cosas tan triviales. Pero en cuanto él se fuera, el tiempo se detendría para su hijo. En aquel instante, no podía preocuparse por el aspecto con el que iban a encontrarlo. De momento, cada vez que había abierto aquel umbral, lo único que le había mostrado había sido su propia casa deshabitada. Así que no le importaba ni a quién pudiera encontrarse ni lo que pudieran pensar de él.

Edward no pensaba en sí mismo en absoluto. Ni en la aportación que podía hacerle a la sociedad, ni en las repercusiones de desafiar de aquella forma a la naturaleza. Lo único en lo que Edward Masen pensaba era en su hijo: en su precioso Benjamin. Lo único que quería en ese momento era encontrar la manera de salvarle la vida. Y lo haría. Podía hacerlo. Viajaría a través del tiempo y volvería al momento en el que su hijo todavía no había sido vencido por aquel virus mortal que estaba intentando arrebatárselo. Y cuando lo consiguiera, se llevaría a Benjamin a cualquier lugar en el que pudiera ponerlo a salvo y, cuando el peligro hubiera pasado, haría que Ben regresara a su casa, a su tiempo.

A Edward se le aceleraba el corazón mientras señalaba con el dispositivo hacia un punto situado en el centro mismo de la habitación de su hijo. No tenía idea de qué era exactamente aquel punto. Un pliegue en la tela inmensa del tiempo. Un desgarro. Fuera lo que fuera, solo estaba en aquella habitación y sospechaba que había estado en ese mismo lugar mucho antes de que se construyera la casa. Había intentado el mismo experimento en otros muchos lugares, pero solo allí había tenido éxito. Una noche, estaba trabajando allí con la ayuda de su hijo cuando había descubierto aquel túnel por pura casualidad.

Con el pulgar, presionó el botón que ponía la máquina en funcionamiento. Apareció una luz en el aire, en medio de la habitación. Sosteniendo con firmeza el dispositivo, Edward giró el dial y la luz comenzó a crecer y a crecer hasta extenderse desde el suelo hasta el techo. La habitación quedó dividida por una espesa niebla. Pero de pronto la niebla se aclaró y tomó nuevas formas. En cuestión de segundos, Edward se encontró frente a lo que parecía un espejo enorme. Y el espejo le devolvía la imagen de esa misma habitación en otro tiempo. El papel de las paredes era diferente, y también las cortinas y los muebles. Todo. Reparó entonces en el pequeño bulto que se escondía bajo las sábanas de la cama. ¿Sería Benjamin antes de enfermar, cuando todavía era un niño fuerte y saludable? ¡Aquello estaba funcionando!

Lo único que esperaba era no morir en el propio experimento. Todas las pruebas que había hecho hasta entonces demostraban que podía haber efectos secundarios. Aun así, sonrió.

—Te pondrás bien, Benjamin. Te lo juro. Volverás a estar bien.

Edward Masen dio un paso hacia la luz y de pronto sintió un intenso dolor entre los ojos.

* * *

><p>Bella Swan no podía dormir. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Y no por la casa. La casa era perfecta, lo había sabido nada más verla. Además, Bella sonrió al pensar en ello, su nueva tienda de antigüedades por fin se había convertido en realidad. Llevaba varias semanas abierta y poco a poco iban creciendo las ventas. La casa de invitados, una copia en miniatura de la casa principal, era el lugar ideal. Incluso el pueblo más cercano, llamado Rockwell, era el marco perfecto para una tienda de antigüedades, un lugar del que el tiempo y el progreso parecían haberse olvidado.<p>

Pero como la abuela Kate solía decir, cuando las cosas parecían demasiado buenas para ser verdad, ¡cuidado!, porque probablemente lo eran. ¿Qué ocurriría si el negocio fracasaba? ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Regresar a Minneapolis con el rabo entre las piernas?

No. Aquel cambio ya había sido suficientemente duro para Tony. No quería desarraigarlo otra vez. Conseguiría salir adelante, aunque solo fuera por el bien de su hijo.

Pero las preocupaciones financieras no eran las únicas que mantenían despierta a Bella aquella noche. Estaba preocupada sobre todo por su hijo. Su deseo de tener un padre había vuelto a hacerse patente. Tony era un chico muy inteligente y sabía que había tenido un padre. Pero aunque Bella pensaba que no debía mentirle, no le había contado toda la verdad sobre Jake. Él solo sabía que su padre había sido un músico de talento que había muerto cuando todavía era un bebé. No le había contado nunca cómo había sucumbido al idealismo de Jake, a la belleza y a la profundidad que se escondían detrás de las canciones que interpretaba en todos los clubes de Minneapolis. Dios, cuando pensaba en lo rápidamente que se había enamorado de él…

Qué tonta había sido. El idealismo de Jake había pasado a segundo plano en cuanto le habían ofrecido a su grupo un contrato con una importante compañía discográfica. Una novia embarazada que había dejado claro que no quería saber nada de la fortuna de su familia no formaba parte de aquellos nuevos planes. En cualquier caso, Bella tampoco habría querido que un hombre tan irresponsable educara a su hijo. Era algo que había aprendido con el tiempo. Pero también había podido descubrir el dolor de su hijo por la falta de padre.

Si al menos…

Miró con nostalgia hacia el retrato de Edward Masen. Un mechón de pelo cobrizo cruzaba su frente y sus ojos resplandecían. Llevaba el último botón de la camisa desabrochado. En el bolsillo del chaleco asomaba un reloj de oro.

El parecido del niño que estaba a su lado con su propio hijo la sobrecogía. Quizá fuera esa la razón por la que le gustaba tanto aquel retrato. Ambas figuras permanecían muy cerca la una de la otra, sentados frente a una mesa de madera sobre la que reposaba una lámpara de aceite. Aunque cada uno estaba pendiente de su propio trabajo, de alguna manera, parecían conscientes de la presencia del otro. Casi podía sentirse el amor que había entre ellos. Habría sabido que eran padre e hijo sin necesidad de que Mike Newton se lo contara. Aquel hombre era un padre cuyo trabajo lo significaba todo para él, pero que nunca permitiría que se antepusiera a su hijo.

Ojalá Tony pudiera tener un padre como él.

Bella suspiró y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. No tenía sentido soñar. Jamás iba a encontrar a un hombre fiel a aquellos viejos valores, ni siquiera en aquel lugar tan cargado de nostalgia. Y ella no se conformaría con menos. No quería otro hombre para el que el trabajo significara mucho más que su propio hijo.

Ella quería…

Su mirada volvió de nuevo hacia el hombre del retrato. La pasión que reflejaban sus ojos estaba motivada por su trabajo, pero era suficientemente intensa como para hacerle preguntarse si alguna vez habría sentido lo mismo por una mujer. ¿Habría sentido aquella pasión por su esposa, por la madre de su hijo?

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba dotando a aquel misterioso inventor de cualidades que probablemente nunca había tenido. El día siguiente a su llegada Bella había hecho una visita a la biblioteca pública de Rockwell y había sacado en préstamo algunos libros de historia. Todos los capítulos sobre Masen decían lo mismo: era un reputado mujeriego, un donjuán del siglo diecinueve. En ningún libro mencionaban a su esposa, seguramente una sufrida mujer. Y quizá lo que reflejaran sus ojos no fuera pasión, sino un principio de locura. Masen, que en una época de su vida había sido considerado un genio, había terminado cruzando la frágil frontera que separaba la genialidad de la locura. Dos de sus conocidos relataban que Masen decía estar investigando la manera de viajar en el tiempo. Tras aquella declaración, Masen había sido ridiculizado y a partir de entonces se había negado a hablar sobre ello. Algo le decía a Bella que habían sido tanto el ridículo como la muerte de su hijo los que lo habían condenado al silencio. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Masenhabía desaparecido en mil ochocientos ochenta y no se había vuelto a saber nada sobre él.

Una pena. Una verdadera pena.

—¡Mamá, mamá, corre!

El tono alarmado de Tony penetró en lo más profundo de su alma. Algo malo ocurría. Bella corrió hacia su dormitorio, abrió la puerta de golpe y se quedó completamente helada.

En el suelo, a los pies de la cama, había un hombre arrodillado abrazando a su hijo con tanta fuerza que Bella dudaba de que el niño pudiera respirar. Estaba de espaldas a Bella y sus hombros temblaban como si estuviera llorando. Tony miraba fijamente a su madre mientras el hombre lo mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—Mi hijo —susurraba con voz rota—. Mi hijo, mi hijo. Gracias, Dios mío…

—Escuche, señor. ¡No sé qué está haciendo aquí, pero apártese inmediatamente de mi hijo!

El corazón de Bella pareció detenerse. Sin vacilar un instante, entró en, la habitación, tomó el bate de béisbol de Tony y levantándolo, avanzó hacia delante.

—¡Mamá, no!

El grito de Tony hizo que aquel loco aflojara su abrazo, como si acabara de advertir que había llegado alguien a la habitación. Y Bella vaciló. En vez de dejar caer el bate sobre su cabeza, se limitó a mantenerlo allí, preparado. Tenía la garganta tan seca que su voz sonó ronca y desgarrada cuando dijo:

—Suéltelo, suéltelo ahora mismo o le juro…

El hombre se enderezó lentamente sin dejar de abrazar a Tony y se volvió hacia ella.

—Por favor —dijo Bella, pero su tono ya no era tan demandante—. Por favor, llévese lo que quiera, pero no le haga ningún daño a mi hijo.

—¿Que no le haga daño? —su voz era poco más que un susurro atormentado—. No, jamás le haría daño. Lo quiero. Es mi hijo, mi Benjamin, mi… —pestañeó para aclarar su mirada, se volvió de nuevo hacia Tony y su rostro cambió.

Bella bajó el bate, alargó la mano y encendió el interruptor.

—Ese niño es hijo mío —dijo con calma, con los ojos fijos en Tony. Era evidente que aquel hombre estaba loco—. Y no se llama Benjamin, se llama Tony. Por favor…

El hombre sacudió la cabeza. Palmeó el hombro de Tony con ternura, se alejó ligeramente de él y clavó la mirada en su rostro.

—Tú… tú no eres Benjamin —susurró con tal dolor que las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de Bella.

—Me llamo Tony, señor. Tony Swan. Mi padre murió cuando yo era un bebé. Esa es mi madre —Tony la señaló—, se llama Bella.

El hombre arqueó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—Dios mío —susurró—. Pero yo pensaba… —pestañeó repetidamente, se aferró a la cabecera de la cama y se levantó, pero permaneció inclinado hacia delante, con la mano posada en su frente.

Al final, se enderezó y se volvió hacia Bella.

Bella vio su rostro y se quedó boquiabierta. Contuvo la respiración y se obligó a dominar su impresión. Pero cuando se fijó en la ropa que llevaba aquel intruso el corazón volvió a disparársele en el pecho: aquel hombre era la viva imagen del retrato.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward, bajando la mirada hacia Tony. Miró a Bella y repitió—: Lo siento, siento haberlos asustados. Yo… —dio un paso hacia Bella, pero se balanceó ligeramente y volvió a aferrarse al borde de la cama para sostenerse.

—No… no pasa nada —le tendió la mano a Tony y este corrió hacia ella—. ¿Cómo… cómo ha entrado aquí?

Edward frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor como si estuviera viendo la habitación por vez primera.

—Está… está diferente —cerró los ojos y se presionó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

Bella se colocó delante de Tony y dio un paso. Se obligó a olvidar el parecido de aquel hombre con el inventor del retrato y se negó a pensar en su vestimenta.

—Usted está enfermo, ¿verdad? —dijo, intentando convencerse a sí misma—. Está desorientado y ha llegado aquí por accidente. Yo lo comprendo, claro, y no voy a denunciarlo ni nada parecido.

El hombre abrió, los ojos. Parecía un poco aturdido y triste, pero su mirada era la de un hombre inteligente y completamente sano.

—¿En qué año estamos Bella?

En qué año…

Bella tragó saliva, negándose a dejar que aquella idea penetrara en su mente.

—En mil novecientos noventa y siete —dijo, con tanta naturalidad como si le hubiera preguntado la hora.

El hombre alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos como platos.

—En mil novecientos… —después miró hacia arriba y, cuando volvió a bajar la cabeza, esbozó una mueca de dolor—. No… No… He viajado en la dirección equivocada. He ido hacia delante en vez de hacia atrás. No puede ser. Yo… —se abalanzó hacia delante, hacia Bella, pero nunca la alcanzó, porque se derrumbó como un gigante a sus pies.

Y fue entonces cuando Bella se fijó en las gafas de montura dorada que tenía a su lado. Y en el artefacto que había en medio de la habitación de Tony. Era una pequeña caja negra. Bella tragó saliva y se dijo que se estaba dejando llevar por la imaginación. Se inclinó sobre él, buscó en el bolsillo del chaleco y sacó un reloj idéntico al que había visto en el retrato. Después miró de cerca la caja negra que tenía en el suelo. Se parecía terriblemente al artefacto en el que estaba trabajando el inventor del retrato.

—Y me acaba de preguntar el año en el que estamos —susurró, mientras recordaba que Edward Masen había declarado haber inventado la máquina del tiempo… y justo después había desaparecido.

—Pero no puede ser…

—¿Mamá?

Bella se levantó y se volvió hacia su hijo.

—¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

Bella se aferró al cabecero de la cama mientras intentaba recobrar la respiración. Tumbar a aquel hombre en la cama no había sido fácil. Y quienquiera que fuera, necesitaba una ducha, afeitarse y cambiarse de ropa.

Pero ninguna de las tres cosas, se recordó, era problema suyo. Lo único que ella tenía que hacer era bajar las escaleras, llamar a Mike Newton y conseguir que metieran a aquel intruso en la cárcel.

Pero, por alguna razón, no parecía tener ninguna prisa en hacer aquella llamada.

—Mamá, ¿está enfermo?

—No lo sé, probablemente. Pero será mejor que vayas a lavarte las manos, Tony, podría ser contagioso.

Tony no quería marcharse.

—A lo mejor no está enfermo. Quizá esté herido.

Bella le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su hijo.

—Debe haberte dado un susto de muerte.

—No. Al principio he pensado que era mi padre de verdad, que había vuelto de alguna parte, aunque sé que eso es imposible. Pero como me abrazaba de esa forma…

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Había llegado el momento de cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo ha entrado aquí?

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé. De pronto ha aparecido una luz enorme en medio de la habitación. Redonda… Era una luz tan fuerte que hacía daño a los ojos —Bella frunció el ceño, pero él continuó hablando—. Después la luz ha desaparecido y lo he visto a él tumbado en el suelo.

—Tumbado en el suelo…

—Sí, eso es lo que he dicho. Mamá, ¿crees que es un fantasma?

—No, Tony, no creo que sea un fantasma —miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido—. Y me parece increíble que tú puedas creer en algo tan poco científico como los fantasmas.

—No creo, pero, ¿qué pasaría si…?

—Vamos —dijo, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda—. Llamaremos al _sheriff_.

—¡Mamá, no podemos hacer algo así! Ese hombre necesita ayuda. Está enfermo, o herido. ¡No pueden meterlo en la cárcel!

—Cariño, se ha metido en casa…

—¡Pero es mi amigo!

—¿Cómo puede ser tu amigo? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Me ha abrazado —replicó Tony con firmeza—. Y ha dicho que me quiere. Y no voy a dejar que lo metan en la cárcel.

Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Anthony, cariño, no puede quedarse aquí.

—¿Por qué no? Puede ayudarme a construir una cabaña en un árbol del jardín. Cuando esté mejor, quiero decir. Y podríamos…

—Tony, este hombre podría ser hasta un criminal. No podemos dejar que se quede. Podría ser… —miró a su hijo a los ojos y de pronto se sintió como Atila—. Tony…

—Por favor, mamá. Tenemos que averiguar quién es, de dónde ha venido, y qué era esa luz. Creo que ese hombre necesita ayuda, mamá.

Bella suspiró.

—Pensaré en ello.

Tony sonrió, bostezó y se frotó los ojos.

—Vamos, será mejor que te acuestes. En mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Bella.

—De acuerdo —sonriendo, Tony cruzó el pasillo y se metió en el dormitorio de su madre.

Bella miró al hombre que estaba durmiendo en la cama de su hijo. Era imposible, por supuesto, que se quedara allí. Simplemente, tendría que esperar a que Tony se durmiera para llamar al _sheriff_. Y ya tendría tiempo de explicarle más tarde a su hijo lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Edward se despertó en medio de una habitación a oscuras. La habitación de su hijo, por supuesto. Debía haberse quedado dormido leyéndole un cuento. Era extraño que Ben no lo hubiera despertado para que le contara el final, como normalmente hacía.<p>

¿Pero dónde demonios estaba Benjamin?

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto, Benjamin estaba viendo a sus abuelos, en Boston, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

Bueno, pues aprovechando que se había despertado, bien podría ponerse a trabajar.

Oh, Dios.

Edward buscó en el bolsillo del chaleco, pero no encontró allí sus anteojos. Alargó el brazo hacia la mesilla, intentando localizar la lámpara de aceite, pero no debía haberla dejado allí. La única luz con la que contaba mientras escrutaba la habitación era la de la luna. ¿Pero qué era aquello? ¿Había una mujer increíblemente hermosa durmiendo en una silla al lado de la cama? Llevaba un camisón de color claro que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos. Tenía la cabeza inclinada, apoyada sobre el hombro. Y su pelo castaño rojizo caía en suaves rizos sobre su pecho. Dios mío, qué mujer. ¿Pero cómo habría llegado hasta allí?

Edward se acordó entonces de sus colegas, Jasper y Emmett, y de sus continuas bromas. Llevaban mucho tiempo diciéndole que trabajaba demasiado, que no se interesaba por nada que no fueran su hijo y su trabajo. En otro tiempo, Edward había sido uno de los más notorios conquistadores de la localidad, pero desde hacía tiempo vivía entregado a un experimento con el que podría cambiar el mundo.

En una ocasión, aquellos dos payasos habían sugerido que llevaba tanto tiempo sin estar con una mujer que si se encontraba a una en su cama no sabría qué hacer con ella. ¿Habrían decidido contratar a una prostituta para demostrárselo? Caramba, aquella mujer era preciosa. Desgraciadamente, no estaba tan desesperado por demostrar su hombría como para correr riesgos. Él prefería elegir a sus amantes. Aunque fuera una pena.

Suspiró. Sin duda alguna, aquella mujer informaría a aquellos dos bromistas de que no había mostrado ningún interés por sus encantos.

En fin, al menos eso debería evitarlo…

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la silla en la que dormía la mujer. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con el bate de béisbol que su hijo había dejado en el suelo. Era sorprendente que no lo hubiera visto antes. Lo levantó y deslizó la mano por el pelo sedoso de la desconocida. Se inclinó ligeramente, aspiró su fragancia y sonrió. Aquellos dos eran increíbles. Debían haber pagado una suma extra por aquella mujer tan limpia y adorable.

Cuando se inclinó sobre ella, Bella suspiró y se movió ligeramente. Entreabrió los labios y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Y Edward fue dolorosamente consciente del tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que había besado a una mujer. Y de que, aparte de un resfriado común, quizá, no tenía miedo de contagiarse ninguna otra cosa besando a aquella en particular.

De modo que la besó. Se inclinó todavía más, le hizo levantar la barbilla con el dedo y buscó sus labios. Unos labios húmedos, flexibles, que entreabrió delicadamente para probar su interior. La mujer comenzó a despertarse y le devolvió el beso. Edward deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la hizo levantarse mientras profundizaba el beso. Su somnolienta respuesta encendió en él sensaciones durante largo tiempo olvidadas. La pasión ardía en sus venas mientras ella se presionaba contra él y abría los labios a su lengua. El corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho. No, ninguno de sus escarceos amorosos le había provocado nunca sentimientos tan intensos.

No desde que Tanya…

Y entonces, un empujón lo hizo caer tambaleante sobre la cama. Edward se quedó tan sorprendido que ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntarse cómo era posible que estuviera tan débil.

La mujer permanecía jadeante ante él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Eso es… —farfulló furiosa—. Yo estaba pensando en facilitarle las cosas, señor, pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

—Lo mismo da que me las pongas fáciles o difíciles, porque no estoy interesado en acostarme contigo —era mentira por supuesto.

—¿Que no está interesado… en acostarse conmigo? —pestañeó con expresión de incredulidad.

—Oh, no es por ti, por supuesto —sonrió y alargó la mano para apartarle el pelo de los ojos—. Eres adorable. Pero no quiero exponerme a… Bueno, ya me comprendes.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo comprendo, y no creo que quiera comprenderlo. Escuche, usted está loco. Así que voy a llamar al _sheriff_ ahora mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no es necesario que se moleste en esperarlo en mi casa. Puede marcharse.

Edward frunció el ceño e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Perdón?

—He dicho que se vaya. ¡Salga inmediatamente de mi casa!

—Dios mío. Deberías ganarte la vida como actriz. No sé qué te propones, querida, pero esta casa es mía y eres tú la que deberías marcharte.

Bella pestañeó. El enfado se desvaneció. Y fue pánico lo que Edward vio reflejado en sus ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo, pensando que quizá recibiría algún castigo por haber fracasado—. Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí un par de horas. Eso será suficiente para convencerlos de que hemos disfrutado de un buen revolcón.

Bella le dio una bofetada que le hizo perder el equilibrio y terminar recostado en la cama, mirándola con absoluta extrañeza. Dios, ¿por qué estaba tan débil? ¿Y tan mareado?

—Salga inmediatamente de aquí —le ordenó Bella.

—Ya basta —respondió él suavemente, aturdido todavía por su estado físico—. ¿Es que estás chiflada? ¿Acaso tengo que demostrarte que esta es mi casa? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —alzó la cabeza y señaló con la mano hacia la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana, apenas una silueta en medio de aquella oscuridad—. Eso es una mesa de trabajo que ocupo cuando estoy en la habitación de Benjamin. Allí tengo algunos de mis experimentos, mis instrumentos, mis notas… Son secretas, por supuesto, pero una prostituta como tú será completamente incapaz de entenderlas, así que puedes leerlas. Encima de la chimenea tienes un par de lámparas de aceite y cerillas. Enciende una para que puedas ver dónde estás. Y después vete, por favor, tengo trabajo que hacer.

La mujer se quedó mirándolo completamente estupefacta y lenta, muy lentamente, se desplazó hacia la pared. Alargó la mano hacia ella y de pronto la habitación se inundó de luz. Edward Masen estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la impresión.

* * *

><p><strong>Alguien ha visto la película del gato con botas? Ahí hay un gato que sale unas pocas veces y se pone una pata en la boca cuando pasa algo interesante. Creo que ese final amerita algo como eso (Para los que no la han visto se las recomiendo, porque ese gatito se roba la película)<strong>

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco desde ahora los comentarios que han dejado, ya que estos son los que me anima a actualizar más pronto.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia pertenece a MS, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 14 capítulos, espero que la disfruten tanto como mi historia anterior.**

**Bye**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Extraños en el tiempo**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Bella buscó el bate de béisbol con la mirada, lo levantó rápidamente y observó a aquel hombre que miraba a su alrededor con absoluta incredulidad.

—¿Qué es eso? —gritó Edward —. ¿Dónde están mis notas? Dios mío, ¿y quién ha instalado esta luz eléctrica aquí? Es insoportable.

—Mire —respondió Bella, blandiendo el bate ante él—. No sé quién demonios es usted, ni de qué está hablando, pero…

—¡Mis herramientas de trabajo! —gritó Edward , mesándose desesperado los cabellos—. Dios mío, y mi mesa de trabajo…

Aquel hombre estaba enfermo. Y no solo mentalmente. Tenía el rostro blanco como el papel, estaba mucho más delgado de lo que debería y unas sombras oscuras rodeaban sus ojos.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo por fin, se arrodilló en el suelo y agarró la caja que Bella había visto anteriormente—. Por lo menos el dispositivo está a salvo —parecía mucho más confundido que antes—. Pero, pero yo todavía no lo había terminado.

Bella quería salir corriendo de allí, despertar a Tony y abandonar aquella casa. Pero aquel hombre estaba mirándola fijamente y pensó que quizá estuviera recordando… El dolor que lentamente ensombreció su rostro fue mucho más elocuente que cualquier palabra.

—Tú eres Bella—dijo de pronto.

Bella asintió sin moverse. Se decía a sí misma que debía salir inmediatamente en busca de ayuda. Y que no tenía por qué intentar aliviar la confusión que veía en su rostro.

—Y ese niño. Ese niño era tu hijo, no era Benjamin.

—Exacto. Entonces no ha perdido la memoria.

Edward cerró los ojos.

—Benjamin, mi pequeño Benjamin. Él está —bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar—. Benjamin se está muriendo. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo?

Bella pestañeó. ¿Muriéndose? ¿Aquel hombre tenía un hijo que se parecía extraordinariamente al suyo y se estaba muriendo?

—Dios mío —susurró, y el bate se cayó al suelo—. Dios mío, no me extraña que esté tan alterado —se movió recelosa hacia delante. Y cuando estuvo a su lado, le acarició el pelo y lo apartó de su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas.

Edward se aferró a sus piernas.

—Yo quería volver al pasado, Bella. Quería volver al pasado para intentar salvarlo, pero he fracasado. Ha sido un error de cálculo. He fracasado y ahora lo he perdido para siempre.

Había vuelto a apoderarse de él la locura, ¿pero no le habría pasado a ella lo mismo si hubiera perdido a Anthony? Un frío glacial le recorrió la espalda. Aquella historia se parecía extraordinariamente a la de Edward Masen.

—Tranquilo —susurró; el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía elevar la voz—. Todo va a salir bien. Yo lo ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Edward —musitó él, sin dejar de aferrarse a sus piernas—. Edward Masen.

Bella se tensó y el debió notarlo, porque se apartó de ella. Se llevó una mano a la frente, como si estuviera intentando frenar un dolor de cabeza y se levantó lentamente.

—Lo siento, me he venido abajo, no sé qué vas a pensar de mí.

—Lo que pienso —respondió Bella, eligiendo las palabras con mucho cuidado—, es que ha debido pasar por una situación horrible que lo ha dejado muy… confundido.

—Que me ha enloquecido, quieres decir.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pues me estás mirando como si creyeras que estoy loco.

—Yo, bueno… Es solo que Edward Masen ahora mismo tendría más de ciento treinta años.

—Edward Masen —respondió Edward suavemente— tiene treinta y cinco años, Bella.

—Eso no tiene ningún… ¿A qué demonios está jugando?

Edward alzó la mirada sorprendido.

—¿Entonces ahora la casa te pertenece a ti?

—Sí, a mí y a mi hijo.

—¿Y tu marido está en casa? ¿Podría hablar con él?

—Yo no tengo… —se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada—. Ahora no está aquí.

El hombre que decía ser Edward Masen frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada hacia la mano izquierda de Bella.

—No estás casada, ¿verdad?

Bellano contestó. Edward sacudió la cabeza con asombro y miró de nuevo hacia al artefacto que tenía entre las manos. Después, se tambaleó ligeramente y pestañeó como si se le estuviera nublando la vista.

—No se encuentra bien —le dijo Bella.

Edward tomó aire, intentando recobrar fuerzas y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—No, físicamente no. Supongo que son los efectos secundarios. No esperaba que fueran tan fuertes.

—¿Los efectos secundarios de qué?

Edward la miró directamente a los ojos.

—En cuanto te lo diga vas a intentar encerrarme en un manicomio, pero me temo que no tengo otra opción. Te necesito, Bella, pero creo que no voy a conseguir que me comprendas. Acércate.

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás y lo miró mientras él palmeaba la cama.

Edward frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Sí, supongo que antes no me he comportado precisamente como un caballero, ¿verdad? —y sus ojos, por alguna extraña razón, se detuvieron en sus labios—. No sé qué me ha pasado, Bella. Supongo que ha sido un lapsus en la memoria. Estaba recordando una época en la que mis dos colegas contrataron una… —sacudió la cabeza—. No importa, te pido disculpas. Por favor, acércate un momento. Si te quedas ahí, podrías hacerte daño cuando ponga este dispositivo en funcionamiento. Quiero demostrarte cómo funciona, Bella, porque, si te lo explico, pensarás que estoy loco.

Bella dio un paso hacia él y él le explicó:

—Soy Edward Masen, Bella, y si te acercas, te lo demostraré.

Suspirando, Bella volvió a agarrar el bate de béisbol y lo miró arqueando una ceja. Después caminó hacia Edward y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Supongo que va a decirme que ha viajado en el tiempo y que ese aparato es una máquina del tiempo.

—¿Cómo es posible que sepas…?

—Oh, aquí todo el mundo conoce la historia de Edward Masen. Era un genio. Un hombre adelantado a su tiempo. Pero se volvió loco después de… —se le quebró la voz.

—¿Después de la muerte de su hijo? Sí, supongo que me volvería loco si eso ocurriera. Pero Bella, no tengo intención de dejar que ocurra. No me he cambiado de ropa en toda la noche, así que no me extraña que me tengas miedo. Debo tener el aspecto de un vagabundo. Pero no esperaba encontrar a nadie aquí, salvo a Ben y quizá a la señora Cope.

Bella se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya basta. Deje de hablar de esa forma. Esto es…

—¿Una locura? Sí lo sé, eso es lo que me dicen constantemente mis colegas. Que viajar en el tiempo es físicamente imposible y estoy perdiendo el tiempo investigando sobre ello. Pero cuando Benjamin enfermó… descubrí algo muy especial.

Bella retrocedió, pero Edward la agarró por la muñeca, la hizo acercarse a él y señaló hacia el centro de la habitación.

—Mira ese lugar, justo ahí. A un metro y medio del suelo. Ese lugar es un pliegue, un túnel en el tiempo, Bella. Y yo puedo abrirlo.

Presionó con el pulgar el mando y apareció en el aire una diminuta bola de luz.

—Mi intención era retroceder solo unos meses. Quería llevarme a Benjamin antes de que hubiera estado expuesto al virus. Quería salvarlo. Seguramente me comprendes, ¿verdad, Bella? —deslizó la mano por su cintura, reteniéndola contra él—. Hace solo unas horas estabas dispuesta a enfrentarte a mí con un bate de béisbol para salvar a tu hijo.

Mientras hablaba, continuaba moviendo el dial del dispositivo, que comenzó a zumbar. Pero la luz no alteraba su tamaño.

—Pero me equivoqué en mis cálculos —continuó Edward —, y viajé hacia delante en vez de hacia atrás. Y no solo unos meses, sino un siglo. Cien años.

—No puede ser —susurró Bella—. No puede ser…

Edward giró el dial una vez más, la luz aumentó su intensidad por un instante y después desapareció. Intentó producirla otra vez, pero no ocurrió nada.

—Maldita sea. Estoy perdiendo la memoria… pero no estoy loco —susurró.

Bella se dio cuenta, cuando quizá ya era demasiado tarde, de que todavía la estaba sujetando.

—El dispositivo necesita algún tiempo para recargarse, no sé cómo he podido olvidarlo. Dame tres días, Bella, y te demostraré algo tan asombroso que jamás podrás olvidarlo. Soy exactamente quien digo ser, te lo juro. Y te necesito, Bella. Necesito quedarme aquí hasta que se recargue el aparato y pueda volver con mi hijo.

Bellase volvió hacia él, lo miró a los ojos y supo, sin ningún género de duda, que aquel pobre hombre creía lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Sé que no me darás la espalda, Bella. Hay amabilidad en tus ojos, la veo. Tú no…

—Necesita ayuda. Déjeme ayudarlo a encontrarla.

Edward cerró los ojos y dejó caer los hombros, como si estuviera agotado.

—Por lo menos —susurró—, déjame quedarme aquí hasta mañana. Para entonces, ya habré encontrado la forma de conseguir que me creas. Ahora estoy demasiado cansado. No puedo pensar…

—De acuerdo.

Era una estúpida, se dijo a sí misma. Era una estúpida por permitir que un hombre loco se quedara a pasar la noche en su casa. Pero no podía darle la espalda después del dolor que había visto en sus ojos. Simplemente, no podía.

El alivio que descubrió en la mirada de Edward fue increíble. La abrazó con fuerza y apoyó la mejilla en su pelo.

—Gracias Bella. Muchas gracias.

Aquella era la mujer más amable que había conocido en toda su vida. Antes de retirarse a su dormitorio, le había sugerido que durmiera, y era evidente la preocupación que expresaban sus ojos. La verdad era que él también estaba preocupado por sí mismo. Los lapsus en la memoria, la incesante debilidad, el vértigo… Viajar a través del tiempo lo había alterado físicamente y todavía no estaba muy seguro de las verdaderas dimensiones del cambio. Se había quedado dormido inmediatamente y no había vuelto a despertarse hasta que había salido el sol. Aun así, continuaba agotado. Pero no podía perder el tiempo tumbado en la cama. Por lo que sabía, su salud podía deteriorarse todavía más, de modo que lo mejor era que se pusiera inmediatamente a trabajar.

¿A trabajar? ¿Pero cómo demonios iba a hacerlo? No podía hacer nada, comprendió lentamente. Nada salvo esperar. No podía volver a su propio tiempo hasta que la máquina se recargara. De modo que iba a tener que permanecer allí durante tres días, incapaz de hacer nada para ayudar a su hijo.

Pero esperaría, esperaría y regresaría al momento preciso en el que se había marchado. La salud de Benjamin no habría tenido tiempo de empeorar, él haría los ajustes necesarios y comenzaría de nuevo. Hasta entonces, no podía hacer prácticamente nada, salvo convencer a Bella de que le permitiera quedarse allí.

Sí, tendría que convencer a Bella. Afortunadamente, pensó Edward , convencer a las mujeres era una de sus especialidades. O al menos lo había sido en otro tiempo. Se preguntó si todavía estaría en condiciones de desplegar sobre ella su legendario encanto. Por lo menos tendría que intentarlo. Estaba en juego mucho más que una conquista. Estaba Ben. La vida de Ben…

Pero antes de iniciar la conquista…

Miró sus ropas arrugadas y arrugó la nariz. Necesitaba bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Su maletín estaba todavía en el suelo, donde lo había dejado nada más llegar. De modo que al menos contaba con la ayuda de sus últimas notas, algunas herramientas básicas, una muda de ropa y algunos objetos de aseo que se llevó al baño que estaba al final del pasillo. Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó maravillado ante los adelantos que en él encontró.

Al principio no comprendió cómo podían arreglárselas sin una lámpara de aceite o sin velas. Pero entonces se acordó de la luz eléctrica de la habitación de Benjamin…, de Tony, y buscó un dispositivo similar en la pared. Encontró el interruptor, lo accionó y el baño se inundó de luz. Edward sacudió la cabeza asombrado y continuó explorando. La bañera era enorme y tenía dos grifos. Y bastaba tocar un pomo para que corriera el agua caliente.

Llenó la bañera de agua y se metió en ella durante largo rato, intentando imaginarse qué otros adelantos habría en aquella era. Los coches, ¿habrían demostrado ser un medio de transporte válido o habrían sido una moda pasajera, tal como muchos de sus colegas habían pronosticado? ¿Habría vencido aquella nueva generación de humanos la enfermedad? ¿Vivirían en un mundo en paz? Y esa mujer, Bella, era propietaria de una casa llena de objetos increíbles y estaba criando sola a su hijo. ¿Sería algo normal en aquella época? Edward frunció el ceño al pensar en ello. Algo le decía que Bellaera una mujer fuera de lo normal.

La había besado. Sí, había sido por causa de un delirio pasajero, pero eso no le impedía recordar con precisión aquel beso. Y la respuesta de Bellahabía encendido un fuego en él que no sería capaz de apagar durante mucho tiempo. Quizá nunca. Oh, también había habido pasión entre él y Tanya, pero suponía que era una pasión basada en su propia juventud más que en ninguna otra cosa. Pero en realidad no tenían muchas cosas en común. Y, por supuesto, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que para ella solo había sido una simple diversión. Tanya no lo quería en absoluto. Era demasiado joven y no tenía dinero. Ella estaba casada con un hombre rico y una mujer de su posición social no iba a arriesgar su estatus reconociendo sus frecuentes aventuras con jóvenes ingenuos. Y mucho menos admitiendo que se había quedado embarazada como resultado de una de ellas.

Se había ido a visitar a una tía y, unos meses después, alguien había dejado al pequeño Benjamin en la puerta de la casa de Edward con una nota en la que lo amenazaban con arruinarlo si osaba confesar quién era la madre de su hijo.

Tanya no había vuelto a ver ni al niño ni a su padre nunca más.

Aquella había sido, pensó Edward , la mejor lección que había recibido en su vida. Lo había aprendido todo sobre las mujeres. Eran criaturas prácticas y ninguna mujer estaría interesada en un hombre que tenía menos dinero que ella. Durante algún tiempo, se había dedicado a utilizar a las mujeres de la misma forma que él se había sentido utilizado por ellas. Una vez había comprendido el juego, no había vuelto a sufrir ninguna desilusión sobre el romance o el amor.

Quizá la adorable Bella también había aprendido la lección. O quizá simplemente era una solitaria viuda. Aunque la mayor parte de las viudas a las que Edward conocía continuaban llevando la alianza de casadas.

Bella, la hermosa, valiente y apasionada Bella. Tenía el aspecto de un ángel; pero besaba como una mujer que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin disfrutar de compañía masculina. Pero él podría solucionar aquel problema. Sí, un buen plan de seducción probablemente lo ayudaría a convencerla de que él era realmente quien decía ser. O al menos de que lo dejara quedarse en su casa.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Estás visible?

Algún demonio debió apoderarse de su mente, porque Edward se oyó a sí mismo responder:

—Pasa.

Quizá quería comprobar su reacción, para ver a qué tipo de mujer se estaba enfrentando. Sí, una prueba. Ignoró la voz de su conciencia que le decía que aquello solo era una forma de autoengaño. Aquella mujer lo había afectado de una forma que le inquietaba admitir incluso ante sí mismo.

Se abrió la puerta del baño y la mujer en la que estaba pensando entró. Aparte de la inicial sorpresa, no mostró ningún tipo de reacción en absoluto. Desvió la mirada, sacó unas toallas de color esmeralda de un armario y después un pequeño neceser de plástico rosa. Lo dejó todo en una de las estanterías que había al lado de la bañera y declaró:

—Si estás intentando impresionarme, te has equivocado de método —le dijo, empezando a tutearlo—. Tengo hermanos —y, sin volverse a mirarlo, se volvió dispuesta a salir.

—¿Bella? —Bellase detuvo de espaldas a él—. ¿Qué es todo eso?

—He pensado que querrías afeitarte —contestó sin volverse.

Con el ceño fruncido, Edward se inclinó hacia delante, tomó el neceser rosa y buscó en su interior.

—¿Esta cosa es una cuchilla?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Edward suspiró ruidosamente y obtuvo el resultado esperado: Bella se volvió, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en su rostro.

—¿Podrías… podrías enseñarme cómo funciona, Bella? Al parecer las cuchillas han cambiado drásticamente durante los últimos cien años.

Bella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y él intentó desesperadamente disimular su diversión mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la bañera.

—Quédate donde estás —le advirtió Bella.

—Pero necesitaré un espejo.

—No si voy a afeitarte yo —replicó ella. Se arrodilló al lado de la bañera, tomó una de las toallas y se la tendió—. Tápate —le dijo.

—¿Y mojar esta maravillosa toalla?

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella hundió la toalla en la bañera de modo que cubriera el regazo de Edward , tomó el bote de espuma de afeitar, presionó la parte superior y dejó que una montaña de espuma cubriera su mano. Edward la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Después, Bella se inclinó hacia delante y cubrió de espuma el rostro de Edward .

Su caricia era cálida, insegura, y tan deliciosa que Edward cerró los ojos para disfrutarla.

Cuando terminó, Bella hundió las manos en el agua para aclararse la espuma y rozó involuntariamente los muslos de Edward . Este supo entonces que ciertas funciones vitales no habían sufrido los efectos del viaje y rezó para que Bella no advirtiera el cambio que se había producido en la forma de la toalla.

—Ahora, tienes que agarrar la cuchilla y… —le hizo una demostración, deslizando la cuchilla cuidadosamente por su mejilla—. Así, ¿lo ves?

—Mmm —Edward abrió los ojos y descubrió que Bella lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido—. Sí, por supuesto, pero, ¿no me cortaré?

—Si de verdad eres quien dices ser, entonces estás acostumbrado a afeitarte con una navaja mucho más peligrosa y sabrás arreglártelas perfectamente con esto —dejó la cuchilla en el borde de la bañera y se levantó.

—Soy quien digo ser, Bella. Y no tardaré en demostrártelo, te lo prometo.

Bella lo miró durante largo rato y, en aquella ocasión, sus ojos la traicionaron, deslizándose por su pecho y su vientre. Se volvió precipitadamente y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

><p>Bella se recostó contra la puerta del baño e intentó normalizar el ritmo de su respiración. Quienquiera que fuera el lunático que estaba en la bañera, era realmente increíble. Y peligroso. Cuanto antes saliera de su casa, mejor. Cerró los ojos, pero la imagen de su musculoso pecho volvía a emerger en su mente.<p>

—Cuanto antes mejor —musitó en voz alta, y bajó a la cocina.

Cuando tuvo el café preparado y los bizcochos favoritos de Tony en el horno, fue a despertar a su hijo. Pero no lo encontró en la cama. Por un momento, su ausencia la asustó, pero no tardó en oír los sonidos inconfundibles del Nintendo y suspiró aliviada. Mientras se vestía, miró el cuadro que colgaba en la pared de su dormitorio y fijó la mirada en los ojos oscuros del hombre que en él había sido retratado. El inventor; el viajero del tiempo.

La coincidencia era asombrosa. El hombre que había aparecido aquella noche en su casa se parecía extraordinariamente a él.

Pero era imposible, por supuesto. Aun así, algo la impulsaba a ayudarlo. Y lo haría. Intentaría convencerlo de que le permitiera llevarlo a ver a un médico. Quizá se había dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo parecido.

Se había olvidado de pedirle a Edward que no le contara a Tony de dónde pensaba que había salido. Dios Santo, imaginaba los problemas a los que tendría que enfrentarse cuando Tony comenzara a contar aquella historia a sus compañeros de clase. Además, eso solo serviría para confundirlo. A pesar de su inteligencia privilegiada, era demasiado pequeño para asimilar un concepto como aquel.

Terminó de vestirse, salió al pasillo y se detuvo un momento en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Tony. El niño estaba cerca de la mesa, riendo a carcajadas, mientras el hombre que decía ser Edward Masen intentaba controlar los movimientos del pequeño Mario sobre la pantalla del ordenador. Al oírlo hacer un sonido de desesperación Bella intentó consolarlo:

—No sufras. Yo llevo meses intentándolo y todavía no he pasado de la pantalla dos.

Edward y Tony se volvieron sonrientes hacia ella. Los ojos de Edward brillaban con algo parecido al asombro.

—Esto es sorprendente —dijo suavemente.

—Y crea adicción. Así que ten cuidado si no quieres terminar pegado a esa cosa.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja y Bella contuvo la respiración. Limpio y afeitado resultaba mucho más atractivo. Especialmente cuando sonreía. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Y Tony, ¿qué te tengo dicho sobre lo de jugar al Nintendo antes de desayunar?

—Ya lo sé mamá, pero Edward nunca había visto nada parecido, ¿verdad, Edward ?

—Desde luego que no.

—Diablos, mamá, en mil ochocientos noventa y siete ni siquiera tenían televisión.

Bella hizo una mueca y fulminó a Edward con la mirada.

—No le habrás contado…

—Lo ha imaginado todo por sí mismo, Bella. Por supuesto, le he dado algunas pistas.

Bella suspiró.

—Sabía que no debería haberte dejado alquilar nunca esa maldita película.

—Bella—le advirtió Edward —, cuida tu lenguaje.

Bella elevó los ojos al cielo.

—El desayuno estará listo dentro de quince minutos —les dijo a los dos—. Quiero veros en la cocina puntualmente.

—De acuerdo, mamá.

Bella los miró, preguntándose si sería prudente dejar a Tony a solas con ese hombre.

—No te vayas todavía, Bella—le dijo Edward y se levantó—. Tengo algo que enseñarte. Está en mi maletín —se acercó a la cama, donde estaba su maletín, buscó en su interior, sacó un periódico y se lo tendió a Bella—. Te prometí que te demostraría mi identidad antes del desayuno. Toma.

Bella tragó saliva, dio un paso adelante y tomó el periódico. Era tan reciente que todavía se apreciaba el olor de la tinta. Aquel ejemplar del _Rockwell Sentiel_ estaba fechado el 31 de agosto de 1897.

Bell apestañeó y alzó la mirada hacia él. Tony se había olvidado completamente del Nintendo y estaba al lado de su madre.

—¡Guau! Es verdad —dijo asombrado.

—Tony, esto puede hacerlo cualquiera y lo sabes —miró a Edward a los ojos—. Lo siento, pero esta no es prueba suficiente.

—Me lo temía. Afortunadamente, tengo algo más —se acercó a ella, la agarró del brazo y la hizo volverse—. ¿Ves esa tabla en el suelo? ¿La cuarta desde la pared? Debajo está mi diario. En él apunto datos sobre el trabajo en el que estoy investigando para mantenerlos a salvo. En el campo en el que trabajo hay mucha competitividad y no todos son hombres honestos. Todas las notas están allí, con excepción de una página que arranqué y me traje conmigo.

Bella lo miró fijamente y después miró hacia la tabla que Edward señalaba.

—Vamos, compruébalo, necesito acabar cuanto antes con tu escepticismo.

—Míralo mamá —le suplicó Tony—. Está diciéndonos la verdad, lo sé.

Bella se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la tabla que le señalaba. Se agachó, presionó uno de los extremos, pero no consiguió apartarla.

—Déjame a mí —se ofreció Edward , agachándose a su lado.

Tiró de la tabla y consiguió levantarla unos cuantos centímetros. Buscó después en el interior y sacó un diario con tapas de cuero que dejó en el regazo de Bella.

—No puedo creer…

—Pues tendrá que creerlo, Bella. Por favor, ábrelo.

Bella quitó el polvo del diario y lo abrió. El tiempo había envejecido sus hojas, pero todavía era legible lo que en él habían escrito. Sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

—Busca la página que falta.

Bella asintió y pasó las páginas con cuidado, consciente de su frágil condición. Encontró el lugar en el que habían arrancado una página y miró a Edward a los ojos. Este sacó una hoja doblada del bolsillo de su chaleco, la desdobló y se la tendió. Era una hoja blanca y nueva que Bella acercó al borde irregular de la que había sido arrancada del diario.

Y los bordes encajaron perfectamente.

—Dios mío —susurró—. Dios mío, es verdad —las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

—Siento haberte asustado de esta forma —le dijo Edward con amabilidad—, pero Bella, tenía que convencerte de que era cierto para que me dejaras quedarme. Trabajaré hasta averiguar qué ha salido mal en mi experimento y después me iré.

—Para salvar a tu hijo —dijo Bella, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí, para evitar que muera. Si puedo volver, haré retroceder a Benjamin al momento en el que todavía estaba sano. Y Bella, eso tengo que hacerlo desde aquí, desde esta misma habitación.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Bella, y mientras lo hacía, comprendió que le creía. Que por sorprendente que fuera lo que le estaba contando, le creía.

—Hay algo aquí, una especie de fuerza, un pliegue en el tiempo, como ya te dije. Este aparato es capaz de permitirme viajar a través de él. Lo he probado en otras habitaciones, pero no funciona, Bella. Solo funciona aquí, en esta habitación —suspiró y bajó la cabeza—. Y debo admitir que hay muchas posibilidades de que ese túnel tenga algunas limitaciones. Es posible que me haya podido traer aquí y pueda hacerme volver. Pero quizá solo pueda retroceder hasta enfrentarme con la muerte de mi hijo.

Pareció sorprenderse al ver que Bellapestañeaba para apartar las lágrimas.

—Yo no sé qué haría si perdiera a Tony—le dijo—. Creo que me moriría.

—Entonces comprenderás lo importante que es esto para mí.

Bella asintió.

—Claro que lo comprendo, soy madre, ¿cómo no iba a entenderlo?

—Entonces…

Bella se humedeció los labios, tomó aire para darse valor y vio en los ojos de Tony una súplica idéntica a la que encerraban los de Edward .

—De acuerdo —dijo por fin—. Puedes quedarte durante todo el tiempo que necesites.

—Gracias —musitó Edward —, muchas gracias.

Bella se levantó y le devolvió el periódico.

—Espero que consigas… volver al pasado.

—Tengo que hacerlo como sea.

—Quizá no —intervino Tony de pronto—. ¿Qué enfermedad tiene tu hijo?

—La fiebre quinaria —respondió él suavemente.

Tony sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero a Bella se le paralizó el corazón. Lo había olvidado. Dios santo, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Agarró a su hijo del brazo para evitar que continuara hablando.

—Tony, no…

—Ahora esa enfermedad se cura —continuó diciendo el niño—. No tienes que preocuparte por intentar volver al pasado de Benjamin. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es conseguirte esa medicina y así se pondrá bien.

Edward miró fijamente a Tony, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Bella los observaba, intentando respirar a pesar de la tensión que sentía en el pecho. Sabía que no podía permitir que aquello ocurriera. Tenía que impedir que Edward salvara a su hijo.

Porque, si lo hacía, había muchas posibilidades de que ella perdiera al suyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal?<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia pertenece a MS, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 14 capítulos, espero que la disfruten tanto como mi historia anterior.**

**Bye**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Extraños en el tiempo**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Bella los dejó solos. No podía hacer nada más estando Tony pendiente de cada una de sus palabras. Todavía tenía tres días por delante. Tres días para encontrar la forma de evitar que Edward Masen pudiera volver al pasado y curar a su hijo.

Pero Dios santo, ¡debía ser una especie de monstruo para pensar de aquella manera! ¿Cómo podía ser así? Pero Tony lo era todo para ella. Era todo lo que tenía. Lo único que siempre había deseado. Si lo perdía…

Bella se secó una lágrima y se dijo a sí misma que tenía razón. La muerte de Benjamin había salvado incontables vidas. Por doloroso que fuera, no se debía alterar el curso de la historia.

Se mordió el labio. Quizá hubiera otra forma de…

Maldita fuera, iba a volverse loca pensando en ello. Cuando pensaba en la magnitud de lo ocurrido sentía vértigo. Se concentró deliberadamente en sacar los bizcochos del horno y dejarlos en la mesa. Todavía tenía tiempo, tres días. De momento, lo único que debía hacer era preparar el desayuno.

Tony y Edward aparecieron en la cocina poco después. Bella les sirvió bizcochos y huevos revueltos y, mientras sacaba una de las tabletas vitamínicas de Tony, decidió que Edward también podía necesitar una.

Este tomó la tableta y la observó con atención.

—No tienes muy buen aspecto —le dijo Bella—. Es un suplemento vitamínico. Te sentará bien.

Edward se encogió de hombros y tragó la tableta ayudándose del zumo de naranja. Durante todo el desayuno, Bella advirtió las miradas de curiosidad que lanzaba a su alrededor. Era evidente que estaba lleno de preguntas. Pero también la miraba a ella, y aunque Bella intentaba disimular su preocupación, sabía que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Bella —le dijo Edward cuando Bella por fin se sentó a la mesa—. ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Te arrepientes de haberme permitido quedarme en tu casa?

Y justo en ese momento se oyó el sonido de un coche aparcando cerca de la tienda y ahorrándole una respuesta. No, todavía no podía contestarle. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo decírselo, y, desde luego, no iba a hacerlo delante de Tony. Necesitaba hablar a solas con él.

—Tengo que… —comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió cuando Edwardse levantó y corrió hacia la puerta, mirando el coche con absoluto asombro.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras caminaba tras él.

—Es un coche, un automóvil. Son… —en ese momento sonó un claxon—. Vaya, Edward, tengo un cliente al que atender. La explicación tendremos que dejarla para más tarde.

—Vete mamá, Edward y yo estaremos bien —Tony se acercó hasta Edward—. ¿Nunca habías visto un coche?

—No como este —contestó Edwardadmirado.

Bella suspiró. No tenía tiempo que perder. Pasó por delante de ellos, abrió la puerta y corrió hasta la tienda. Y en cuanto vio el asiento de pasajeros del coche, comprendió que aquella iba a ser una larga visita. Era Shelly Cope, la bibliotecaria y cotilla oficial del pueblo. Afortunadamente, también era una ávida coleccionista de antigüedades, una buena clienta.

—Dame fuerzas —rezó Bella en silencio, y se colocó una sonrisa en la boca.

* * *

><p>—Asombroso —dijo Edward, deslizando la mano por la reluciente carrocería del coche—. Y el cristal es oscuro.<p>

—Para evitar que el sol te haga daño en los ojos —le explicó Tony—. ¿Por qué no te montas, Edward? A la señora Cope no le importará, es una mujer muy amable.

—No creo que… —pero Edwardse interrumpió cuando Tony abrió la puerta, permitiéndole una mejor vista del interior del vehículo.

Y entonces no fue capaz de detenerse. Se inclinó hacia delante y acarició los asientos.

Y después se sobresaltó ligeramente, porque Tony había abierto la otra puerta y se había metido en el coche.

—Vamos, Edward, te enseñaré cómo funciona.

—Tony, probablemente no sea…

—Mira —le explicó Tony—. Tiene radio y un CD para poder oír música mientras conduces.

Tony giró las llaves que colgaban del encendido y presionó un botón. Una música, o algo parecido a la música, fluyó en el interior del vehículo.

Asombrado, Edward se sentó tras el volante.

—Conducir es muy fácil —dijo Tony—. Hasta yo sé cómo se hace.

—¿Tú?

—Claro, cuando mi madre conduce siempre me fijo en cómo lo hace.

—¿Tu madre tiene un automóvil?

—Claro que sí, ¿cómo crees que nos movemos si no? Está en el garaje —señaló hacia el lugar en el que Edward guardaba el poni de su hijo—. Mira, es muy fácil —continuó Tony—. Primero hay que girar la llave, así.

Tony giró la llave un poco más y el vehículo cobró vida. Edward sintió que asomaba una sonrisa a su rostro al notar la suave vibración del motor en su cuerpo, ¡aquel automóvil no tenía nada que ver con los que él había conducido!

—Ahora tienes que mover esta palanca —continuó Tony, entusiasmado con el papel de profesor—, empujar ese pedal para moverte y este otro para parar. Es muy fácil, ¿quieres intentarlo?

Edward se mordió el labio. Por una parte, aquella máquina no era suya y no tenía derecho a experimentar con ella. Pero, por otra, le podía la curiosidad y apenas podía contener su emoción.

Pero ni siquiera tuvo que elegir. Porque segundos después, Tony levantó el freno de mano y el vehículo comenzó a rodar marcha atrás, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la tienda de antigüedades. Edwardapenas tuvo tiempo de girar el volante y alterar la dirección para impedir que chocaran contra el edificio. Pisó el pedal que suponía debía detener aquella máquina, pero lo único que consiguió fue aumentar la velocidad.

—¡Me he equivocado de marcha! —gritó Tony y volvió a agarrar la palanca de cambios. Hizo un ruido horrible. El coche dio una sacudida y cambió repentinamente de dirección.

Bella y su cliente salieron de la tienda. Ambas gritaban y sacudían los brazos, pero Edward no podía entender lo que decían por culpa de la música y las carcajadas de Tony. El coche corría sobre la hierba y se dirigía directamente hacia las dos mujeres. Estas se apartaron a toda velocidad y, cuando Edwardmiró por encima del hombro, vio a la más mayor levantándose del suelo. Si su rostro era una indicación de algo, estaba terriblemente enfadada.

Probó el otro pedal y el vehículo se detuvo tan bruscamente que tuvo que sujetar al niño para evitar que saliera disparado contra el cristal. No se atrevía a levantar el pie del freno. Aunque cuando vio a las dos mujeres corriendo hacia él, le entraron ganas de hacer precisamente eso: levantar el pie del freno y salir disparado de allí.

Bella fue la primera en llegar, abrió la puerta y pasó por delante de él para accionar la palanca de cambios. Con un rápido movimiento, giró las llaves y las sacó del coche.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —le gritó a Edward. Pero su semblante se suavizó al ver a su hijo—. Tony, cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Claro mamá. Le estaba enseñando a Edwarda conducir, eso es todo —miró a Edward de reojo—. Pero no se le da muy bien.

En ese momento llegó la otra mujer, jadeando sofocada.

—¿Quién es este hombre y qué está haciendo en mi coche?

—No pasa nada, señora Cope —intentó tranquilizarla Bella—. Nadie ha sufrido ningún daño y el coche está perfectamente.

Tony abandonó el coche y Edward decidió que sería buena idea hacer lo mismo que él. Estaba terriblemente avergonzado.

—Ha sido culpa mía —explicó Tony—. Quería probar su coche, señora Cope, pensaba que sabía conducir. Caramba, si Edward no hubiera corrido hacia el coche para ayudarme a detenerlo, no sé lo que habría pasado.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y fulminó a su hijo con la mirada.

—Anthony Charles Swan, sabes perfectamente…

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó la señora Cope, corrió hacia el niño y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Edward temió que pudiera ahogarlo—. Pobrecito. Debes haberte asustado tanto. Oh, Bella, no lo castigues. Los niños siempre son niños. No debería haber dejado las llaves puestas sabiendo que había un niño por aquí.

Soltó a Tony, que le dirigió a su madre una sonrisa angelical y Edward pronto se convirtió en el blanco de la mirada de la señora Cope.

—¡Y usted! ¡Un verdadero héroe! ¡Saltar a un coche en marcha para salvar a un niño! ¡Qué valor!

—Gracias —consiguió contestar Edward infinitamente avergonzado.

—Bella, querida, ¿no vas a presentarme a este héroe?

—Por supuesto. Shelly Cope, te presento a Edward Mas… —se mordió el labio.

—Edward Masen—terminó automáticamente Edward. Bella abrió los ojos como platos y le dirigió una mirada con la que podría haberlo abrasado—, tercero —añadió Edward.

Shelly pestañeó asombrada.

—¡Por supuesto! Lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Dios mío, ¿tiene idea de cómo se parece a su abuelo?

—Siempre me han dicho que me parezco mucho a él.

—Desde luego. ¿Y qué lo ha traído por Rockwell, señor Masen?

Edward se devanó los sesos intentando encontrar una respuesta.

—Él… está intentando reconstruir su árbol genealógico —contestó Bella rápidamente.

—Sí, tenía ganas de ver… cómo estaba la casa de mi abuelo.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y dónde se aloja, señor Masen? —Aquí.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Aquí? —repitió Shelly—. ¿Con Bella?

Bella bajó la mirada.

—Bueno, qué amable por parte de Bella —se volvió hacia Bella, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, desapareció la sonrisa de sus labios—. Creo que debería irme. Tengo cientos de cosas que hacer —le tendió la mano a Bella—. Las llaves, querida.

Bella le devolvió las llaves y no apartó la mirada de Shelly mientras esta se metía en el coche y ponía el motor en marcha. La vio hacer una mueca al oír la música y presionar el botón con el que se apagaba con más fuerza de la que probablemente era necesaria. Segundos después, había desaparecido.

Bella se echó el pelo hacia atrás con ambas manos y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo.

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

—Perdona, Bella —se disculpó Edward—. Estaba tan intrigado por ese automóvil que me he dejado llevar…

—Tú —lo acusó Bella, clavándole el dedo en el pecho—, no vas a volver a acercarte a un coche a menos que esté yo contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward asintió, pero no pudo disimular una sonrisa al verla tan enfadada.

—Y tú —le advirtió a su hijo—, le has mentido a la señora Cope. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hay que ser sincero?

—Mamá, no podía decirle la verdad. No podía decirle que Edward no sabe conducir porque viene de otro tiempo. No me habría creído.

—Tú… tú… —Bella miró a Edwardcon impotencia y este se encogió de hombros.

—Además, tú también has mentido —le recordó Tony.

—Sí, bueno, pero… —pestañeó lentamente—. Tony, yo… —y al final sacudió la cabeza—. Tienes razón. Yo también he mentido y eso no está bien. Desgraciadamente, me he visto obligada a hacerlo.

—Entonces, en vez de decir que no hay que mentir nunca, ¿deberíamos decir que no hay que mentir a no ser que nos veamos obligados a hacerlo? —preguntó Tonyinocentemente.

Bella, que sabía perfectamente que el niño estaba poniéndola a prueba, se arrodilló y posó las manos en sus hombros.

—Hay veces, Tony, en las que tienes que mentir, especialmente si lo estás haciendo para evitar hacerle daño a alguien, causar problemas o sabes que en ningún caso te creerán. Pero a mí nunca, nunca tienes que mentirme. ¿Lo comprendes? No importa lo que tengas que decirme, Anthony, yo siempre te creeré. Así que no dejes de decirme nunca la verdad, ¿de acuerdo?

Tony sonrió.

—De acuerdo, mamá.

—Estupendo.

—¿Y ahora puedo ir a montar en bicicleta?

Bella asintió, Tony dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la parte posterior de la casa. Edward no era capaz de apartar la mirada de Bella.

—¿Qué miras? —le preguntó ella al verlo.

Edward sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—Yo… —se aclaró la garganta—. Tony tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como madre.

Bella sintió que el rubor se extendía por su rostro y Edward tuvo que resistir la necesidad de alargar la mano para sentir aquel calor. Bella pestañeó, confundida quizá por su propia reacción.

—Los halagos no van a solucionar nuestros problemas, Edward. La señora Cope le contará a todo el pueblo que soy una fresca que ha atrapado a un monumento y se pasea descaradamente con él delante de su hijo.

—¿Qué monumento?

Bella se sonrojó todavía más y arqueó las cejas.

—Yo no he dicho nada de monumentos. Lo único que quiero decir es que has arruinado mi reputación.

—¿Tú crees que la señora Cope cree que nosotros… eh…?

—¿Nos hemos acostado? —terminó Bella por él. Edward pestañeó ante la naturalidad con la que pronunciaba aquellas palabras—. ¿Qué otra cosa va a pensar?

—No entiendo cómo ha podido llegar a una conclusión tan drástica.

—Mírate en el espejo, Edward. La señora Cope no está ciega. Y yo tampoco —sacudió la cabeza—. Dios mío, espero que al menos no escriba un artículo sobre el tema en el _Rockwell_ _Daily_ _Star_. Dios mío, ya estoy viendo el titular: «Solterona Local Viviendo en Pecado».

Edward reprimió las ganas de echarse a reír. Bella parecía sinceramente afectada por la mancha que había supuesto aquel encuentro para su reputación. Aunque le resultaba difícil concentrarse en eso cuando tenía la sensación de que Bella acababa de reconocer que lo encontraba atractivo. A no ser que la hubiera malinterpretado.

—Lo de los cotilleos no ha cambiado, ¿verdad?

—Nada ha cambiado mucho en este pueblo, Edward. En cualquier otro lugar, a nadie le importaría que yo hubiera pasado o dejado de pasar la noche con un hombre. Pero aquí tenemos a Shelly Cope y al pastor Weber, que velan constantemente por nuestra moralidad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Edward—. Quizá podríamos decir que te estoy alquilando una habitación.

—Nadie lo creería, Edward.

—En ese caso, supongo que entonces lo mejor que puedo hacer es conseguir esa droga milagrosa que curó a tu hijo lo antes posible y marcharme. Seguramente, tu reputación podrá sobrevivir después de haber vivido tres días en pecado, ¿no? —Bella elevó los ojos al cielo—. Y hasta entonces, ¿crees que será mejor que me aloje en la casa de invitados?

—Ya no hay ninguna casa de invitados.

Edward miró hacia lo que era, o había sido, la casa de invitados. En la puerta de la entrada había un letrero en el que se anunciaba una tienda de antigüedades.

—¿Te gustaría verla? —le preguntó Bella suavemente.

Y aunque Edward en realidad debería haber iniciado la búsqueda de aquella medicina, se descubrió a sí mismo asintiendo.

—Sí, me encantaría.

A los labios de Bella asomó una sonrisa y la luz volvió a su mirada, indicándole a Edward que aquella tienda significaba mucho para ella. Y también que estaba orgullosa de ser su dueña.

Bella lo condujo al interior y Edward tuvo dificultades para reconocerlo. Todo el edificio había sido renovado. Habían tirado tabiques y todo lo ocupaba una enorme estancia con estanterías por doquier en las que se guardaban cestos, platos, cajas de música, libros y objetos de arte. En una esquina había varios muebles, una mecedora y una máquina de coser.

—Estoy impresionado, Bella. Una mujer llevando su propio negocio, propietaria de una casa y de un automóvil. Y además, educando ella sola a su hijo.

—No te dejes impresionar hasta que haya conseguido dinero suficiente para expandir el negocio.

—¿Tienes… problemas financieros?

Bella le sonrió.

—Edward, mi familia es una de las más ricas del país. Tengo dinero suficiente para comprar la luna.

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—No lo comprendo. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Crecí en Minneapolis, en una mansión. Tenía sirvientes a mi servicio y más ropa de la que me podía poner. Coches, colegios privados y dinero, dinero y dinero.

—¿Y?

—Lo odiaba, Edward. Swan Cosmetics es un monstruo. Mi familia cree que dirige una empresa, pero en realidad es la empresa la que dirige sus vidas. Mi padre está tan celoso de mi tío Jake que apenas pueden hablar sin discutir. Y son hermanos. A mi madre… a mi madre lo único que le importa es el dinero. Y yo no quiero formar parte de todo eso. Y tampoco que Tony lo haga.

Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia él, dejando que su mirada vagara soñadora por los pasillos de la tienda.

—A mí siempre me han considerado una anticuada. Mi abuela me conocía. Y más de lo que yo pensaba. Cuando murió, me dejó esta casa en herencia. Así que dejé mi casa y vine aquí para intentar iniciar una vida más sencilla —alzó la mirada hacia él y sonrió—. Y en vez de una vida sencilla, me encuentro con el inventor de la máquina del tiempo.

—Me resulta curioso que te consideres una mujer anticuada, Bella. Para mí eres exactamente lo contrario: fuerte, independiente. Todo lo que yo siempre… —se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que iba a terminar diciendo que era todo lo que siempre había deseado—, lo que siempre he considerado moderno —se corrigió rápidamente.

Era cierto que admiraba profundamente a Bella. Pero no volvería a atarse nunca a una mujer. Ni siquiera a una mujer como Bella. Había aprendido la lección demasiado bien.

—Quizá sea moderna para un hombre del siglo diecinueve, Edward—le explicó—, pero no para una mente del veinte.

Edward tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente.

—Háblame del padre de Tony.

Bella alzó con gesto brusco la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—No.

—No pretendo inmiscuirme en tu vida, Bella. Solo me estaba preguntando cómo es posible que una mujer que dice ser anticuada…

—Debería poner al día la contabilidad —le dijo Bella—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa y terminas de desayunar?

Había tocado un tema delicado, comprendió Edward. Y se prometió no volver a preguntar.

—Sí, supongo que sí —contestó él. Y en cuanto consiguió apartar los ojos de ella, abandonó la tienda.

—Nos veremos al medio día —le advirtió Bella mientras Edward cruzaba la puerta.

Edward asintió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Bella tuvo más clientes aquella mañana de los que había tenido desde que había abierto la tienda. Algunos compraron, pero la mayoría, estaba convencida, se había acercado para ver al hombre del que Shelly Cope sin duda les había hablado. El hombre que estaba viviendo en pecado con una madre soltera. Maldita fuera. Ya había sido suficientemente duro enfrentarse a sus miradas recelosas cuando habían llegado. Todo el mundo quería saber dónde estaba su marido. Y, por supuesto, qué tipo de persona era exactamente ella.

Y Dios, probablemente por fin pensaban que lo habían averiguado.

* * *

><p>—Necesito una pizarra —dijo Edward.<p>

—Hay una en el desván —contestó Tony.

Edward se levantó. En realidad estaba hablando para sí, no se había dado cuenta de que Tony estaba en la habitación. Se había instalado en la mesa del dormitorio de Tonyy había extendido sobre ella las pocas herramientas que había llevado consigo. También estaban allí el dispositivo de la máquina del tiempo y su diario, en el que había llenado tres nuevas páginas con el relato de su viaje.

—Tony, ¿sabes? Tengo algunos problemas para entender el lenguaje actual. Dime, hijo, cuando una mujer dice de un hombre que es un monumento, ¿qué quiere decir exactamente?

Tony sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Quiere decir que es atractivo.

Edwardarqueó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Atractivo?

—Sí, muy atractivo. ¿Te ha dicho mi madre que eres un monumento?

—Eh, no, claro que no. Lo he leído en un libro.

—Sí, sí…

Edward sintió que le ardía el rostro. Así que Bella lo encontraba atractivo. Muy atractivo. No podían haberle dicho nada mejor. Pero no debería sentir tanto placer porque le hubieran confirmado algo que en realidad ya sospechaba. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Me has dicho que podía encontrar la pizarra en el ático? —preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar de tema.

—Sí. Allí hay cientos de cosas. Entre otras, una enorme caja fuerte. Pero no sé para qué necesitas una pizarra.

—Ah, sí, mi caja fuerte —Edward frunció el ceño.

Evidentemente, en la actualidad era un objeto sin valor. Y se le ocurrió pensar que, por segunda vez en su vida, deseaba a una mujer que era mucho más rica que él. Y aquella idea lo preocupó más de lo que debería. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Necesito la pizarra para hacer cálculos, Tony. La investigación implica la resolución de muchos problemas matemáticos y es más fácil trabajar si tengo… —se interrumpió porque Tony se había levantado para abrir un cajón de la cómoda.

—¿Por qué no intentas utilizar esto? Es una calculadora —le explicó.

Se volvió para mostrársela a Edward y presionó algunos botones.

—Mira esto. Ciento cincuenta y tres por cuarenta y cinco y dividido entre cincuenta y seis coma nueve, igual a… —presionó una tecla y al momento apareció en una pequeña pantalla el resultado.

Edward sacudió la cabeza lentamente, volvió a la mesa y comenzó a hacer cálculos sobre una hoja de papel. Sorprendentemente, obtuvo el mismo resultado.

—Con esto trabajarás mucho más rápido —dijo Tony, y dejó la calculadora al lado del diario de Edward—. Siento mucho lo de Benjamin —Tony acercó una silla y se sentó al lado de Edward.

A Edward se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El gesto de Tony le había recordado las muchas veces que Benjamin se había sentado a su lado antes de que la enfermedad lo hubiera debilitado.

—Quiero ayudarte —dijo Tony.

Edward pestañeó, intentando apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos, y le revolvió el pelo al pequeño con la mano.

—Eres un buen chico, Tony, pero no sé qué puedes hacer.

—Más de lo que piensas —Tonygiró la silla en la que estaba sentado y fue rodando con ella hasta el otro extremo de la mesa—. Todavía no has visto mi ordenador.

—¿Otra maravilla moderna?

Tonyasintió y encendió el ordenador.

—Tengo un módem. Podemos hablar con científicos de todo el mundo y conseguir todo tipo de información. Y además, puedes introducir datos en el ordenador e intentar hacer cambios antes de probar con tu máquina. De esa forma, puedes saber si algo va a funcionar antes de hacerlo.

Edwardse aferró al escritorio con las dos manos.

—¿Esa máquina puede hacer todo eso?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Y todos los niños de este siglo son tan inteligentes como tú?

—No, se supone que yo soy un superdotado.

Edward asintió y acercó su silla a la de Tony.

—Me alegro, porque estaba empezando a sentirme como un analfabeto. Al parecer, todos tus aparatos van a ahorrarme mucho tiempo. ¿Me enseñarás a utilizarlos, Tony?

Tony asintió con firmeza y comenzó a explicarle el funcionamiento del ordenador.

* * *

><p>Bella los encontró sentados en la habitación de Tony, inclinados sobre el ordenador. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta y observó a Edwardpresionando lentamente algunas teclas. Tony lo miraba con absoluta adoración.<p>

—Hora de lavarse las manos para el almuerzo, Anthony—le dijo, sobresaltándolos a los dos.

—De acuerdo, mamá —Tony le sonrió a Edward—. Podemos guardar todo este trabajo, Edward, y después volveremos a verlo.

Tony presionó algunas teclas, se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo hacia el baño. Edward también se levantó.

—Espera un momento —le dijo Bella—. Tenemos que hablar.

Edward arqueó las cejas y volvió a sentarse. Bella entró en la habitación, no sin mirar antes al pasillo para asegurarse de que Tony no podía oírlos. Después, se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba su hijo.

—Tony… es un niño muy especial —comenzó a decir.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

—Su coeficiente intelectual está muy por encima de lo normal —le explicó—. Y por lo que he leído sobre ti, supongo que el tuyo también.

Edwardse encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada.

—Edward, no quiero que intimes demasiado con él —Edward parecía confundido—. Mira, no quiero que sufra. Ambos sabemos que tendrás que volver al pasado y él se está encariñando demasiado contigo.

—Yo… entiendo lo que quieres decir, Bella. Pero necesito la ayuda de tu hijo. Con la ayuda de esa máquina, podré…

—A mí no me importa esa máquina, Edward. A mí me importa mi hijo.

—A mí también —contestó Edward suavemente.

Bella se sintió de pronto culpable por haber sido tan dura. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

—Sé lo importante que es todo esto para ti. Es solo que… Tony nunca ha tenido un padre, Edward. Y últimamente habla mucho de las ganas que tiene de tenerlo.

—Lo comprendo…

—No, no lo comprendes. Es imposible. Él…

—Lo comprendo, Bella —suspiró y posó la mano en su hombro—. Benjamin y Tony tienen muchas cosas en común. Mi Ben… Él nunca ha tenido una madre que lo quiera y, desde que está enfermo, habla continuamente de ello, de sus ganas de tener una madre. De modo que comprendo todo lo que me estás diciendo.

Sí, la comprendía, Bella lo sabía. Tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos.

—Siento… siento lo de tu esposa.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, pero no antes de que Bella pudiera ver la amargura que reflejaban sus ojos. Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero él sacudió la cabeza, como si necesitara cambiar de tema.

—Esa medicina que puede curar a mi hijo, ¿sabes dónde puedo conseguirla?

Bella tomó aire y levantó la barbilla.

—Quería hablar sobre eso contigo, Edward.

—No podemos conseguirla sin receta, ¿verdad mamá? —ambos se volvieron y vieron a Tony en la puerta, secándose las manos con una toalla.

Edward miró a Bella a los ojos.

—No, es un antibiótico muy fuerte, una sustancia controlada. No se puede comprar sin el permiso de un médico.

—Entonces buscaremos un médico —comenzó a decir Edward—. Le explicaremos lo ocurrido y…

—Y nos encerrarán a todos en un manicomio —lo cortó Bella. Aquella no era una buena solución y quizá ni siquiera fuera una solución en absoluto.

—Entonces buscaremos otra forma de encontrarla —continuó Edward, con una intensa mirada.

—Podemos averiguar en el ordenador cómo se hace la medicina y…

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Nos encontraríamos con el mismo problema. Además no tenemos el equipo necesario para elaborar medicinas. Y si no obtenemos la fórmula exacta, podría no servir de nada. Y no puedo arriesgarme a fracasar.

Tony continuaba pensando, mordiéndose el labio nervioso.

—¿Mamá? ¿Te acuerdas de que antes has dicho que no estaba mal mentir cuando estás obligado a hacerlo?

Bella miró a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, ¿ocurre lo mismo con el robo?

—¡Tony! ¡Robar jamás está bien! ¡Nunca!

—¿Por qué, hijo? —preguntó Edward, acercándose a Tony y arrodillándose delante de él—. ¿Sabes dónde puedo comprar esas cápsulas?

—Claro. El doctor Gerandy tiene ese tipo de medicinas en un armario, en su oficina, ¿te acuerdas, mamá, de cuando fuimos a verlo porque me dolía la garganta? Abrió un cajón y sacó un bote de penicilina. Allí tiene montones de antibióticos.

—No —Bella sacudió la cabeza con firmeza—. No voy a hacer nada parecido. Ya es suficientemente malo que todo el pueblo esté pensando que soy… —se mordió el labio—, como para intentar convencerlos además de que también soy drogadicta y ladrona.

—Podríamos dejar dinero a cambio, mamá. Así no sería un robo.

—Anthony Charles Swan, no quiero oír una sola palabra más sobre el tema, ¿lo comprendes? Ni una. Nadie en esta casa va a robar nada, ¿entendido?

Tony bajó la cabeza.

—Sí, entendido.

—Y ahora, está preparado el almuerzo.

Salió de la habitación y los dos la siguieron.

—Quizá —oyó Bella que decía Edward— podamos convencer al médico para que me dé esas cápsulas. Podríamos ir a verlo.

—Es un hombre muy inteligente —respondió Tony—. Siempre sabe cuándo le están mintiendo.

—Pero quizá si hablo con él… ¿Dónde tiene la consulta?

Bella se volvió y fulminó a Edwardcon la mirada, pero Tony ya le estaba dando todos los detalles sobre su dirección. No, no podía seguir postergando aquella cuestión, se dijo Bella. Tenía que hablar cuanto antes con Edward y decirle que no podía seguir adelante con aquello. Y lo haría esa misma noche, en cuanto Tony se durmiera.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia pertenece a MS, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 14 capítulos, espero que la disfruten tanto como mi historia anterior.**

**Bye**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Extraños en el tiempo**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Edward necesitaba descansar. Bella le había preparado una cama en la habitación de invitados, pero él no la había utilizado todavía, aunque todos los músculos de su cuerpo le reclamaban que lo hiciera. Estaba casi convencido de que tenía fiebre. Se sentía lento y somnoliento en algunos momentos y en otros perfectamente. Los síntomas no parecían desaparecer con la rapidez prevista. Con un poco de suerte, la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo le permitiría encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba para evitar ese tipo de síntomas en el viaje de regreso.

Miró el dispositivo. Estaba al lado del ordenador de Tony. Lo tomó entre las manos. Resultaba difícil creer que aquel pequeño aparato representaba la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para su hijo. Ya estaba comenzando a recargarse. Pronto le permitiría el acceso al túnel del tiempo. Pero todavía no tenía la medicina que necesitaba. Dos días más. Para entonces, la máquina habría recuperado toda su potencia y podría devolverlo al preciso momento en el que había abandonado el pasado. Y salvaría la vida de Benjamin.

Se alegraba de que el viaje en el tiempo no hubiera afectado a su inteligencia. Había aprendido rápidamente las lecciones que Tony le había dado sobre el ordenador y había pasado la noche introduciendo datos, transfiriendo al ordenador todos sus cálculos y sus notas. Con ayuda del niño, se había puesto en contacto con un físico de Detroit y había bajado algunos programas que podían ayudarlo a llevar a cabo las tareas que necesitaba.

Prácticamente había terminado ya de introducir datos.

Tony se había quedado dormido y había llegado el momento de que él se tomara un descanso. Los ojos comenzaban a dolerle.

Se acercó a la cama del pequeño y lo levantó en brazos. Al hacerlo, recordó con dolor que Benjamin estaba tan débil que apenas podía levantarse de la cama sin su ayuda. A su lado, Tony le resultaba hasta pesado, y no era solo por la diferencia de edad.

Miró el rostro pecoso de Tony y sus rizos cobrizos. Y el corazón se le encogió en el pecho. Inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente, preguntándose si el padre de Tony estaría muerto o simplemente habría abandonado a su hijo, como Tanya había abandonado a Benjamin. Si así era, pensó Edward, aquel hombre era un estúpido. Tener un hijo como Tony y una mujer como Bella… Cualquier hombre cuerdo haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlos a su lado.

Salió al pasillo con Tony en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación de invitados que Bella había preparado y lo dejó delicadamente en la cama. Dormiría mejor allí, sin que lo molestara la luz. Arropó a Tony en la cama y este se estiró, abrió los ojos y lo miró:

—Me gustaría… —dijo con voz somnolienta— poder tener un padre como tú.

Edward pestañeó y sintió un inexplicable escozor en los ojos.

—Si pudiera, hijo, me encantaría serlo yo.

Tony sonrió y volvió a hundirse en un profundo sueño. Pero Edward continuó a su lado, sorprendido por las palabras que acababan de salir de sus labios. ¿Quedarse con Tony y con Bella? Por un instante, pensó en llevárselos con él al pasado. En convertir a Tony en su hijo y en darle a Benjamin la madre que necesitaba. Y un hermano mayor. Y que Bella, aquella increíble mezcla de mujer moderna y antigua estuviera a su lado, formara parte de su vida, para siempre…

Era ridículo. Bella jamás renunciaría a las ventajas de la modernidad para irse con él. Y en el caso de Tony, la mitad de lo que aquel niño sabía ni siquiera se conocía en la época de Edward. No, era una tontería, y haría mejor en no pensar en ello. Él tenía su propio hijo y su trabajo. Y eso era lo único que necesitaba.

Volvió al ordenador de Tony y estuvo trabajando un rato más, esperando, como había estado esperando durante toda la noche, oír los pasos de Bella en el pasillo cuando esta se dirigiera a la cama. Miró el reloj. Eran más de las once. ¿A qué estaría esperando Bella para acostarse?

Se abrió de pronto la puerta del dormitorio y apareció Bella con una taza de café en la mano.

—He visto que tenías la luz encendida y he pensado que podía apetecerte tomar algo —le dijo.

Cuando entró y Edward vio el plato de galletas que llevaba en la otra mano, su estómago rugió en señal de bienvenida.

—Gracias Bella.

—¿Vas a quedarte despierto toda la noche?

—Quiero estar preparado para cuando la máquina se haya recargado por completo. Y cuanto antes encuentre una explicación para todos estos efectos secundarios, mejor.

Bella asintió.

—Lo sé, Edward, pero no podrás hacer nada por Benjamin si terminas enfermando —le tendió la taza y, cuando Edward la tomó, sus dedos se rozaron.

Bella frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada hacia su mano. Después se acercó a Edward y posó la mano en su frente y en su mejilla.

A Edward le gustaba sentirla cerca de él. Y le gustaba que lo tocara.

—¡Estás ardiendo!

—Exageras, es solo un poco de fiebre.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No tendrías tú también la fiebre quinaria?

—No, pasé la enfermedad cuando era niño y conseguí sobrevivir, de modo que soy inmune. Supongo que solo es un efecto colateral.

Bella dejó el plato de galletas en la mesa y salió de la habitación. Minutos después, regresó con un par de tabletas blancas.

—Tómate esto, te ayudarán a bajar la fiebre.

Edward obedeció, tomó una galleta y la sumergió en el café.

—Edward, ¿has pensado en lo que pasará cuando vuelvas a ese… túnel del tiempo en el caso de que no encuentres la manera de evitar los efectos secundarios? Edward desvió la mirada.

—No tengo forma de saberlo. He estado intentando averiguar los motivos por los que entrar en el túnel causa esos efectos, pero de momento no lo sé.

—Tienes peor aspecto que cuando llegaste…

—No, no estoy peor. Estoy incluso un poco mejor. Y quizá mi cuerpo haya aumentado el nivel de tolerancia al cambio y cuando regrese los efectos sean menos intensos.

—O quizá empeoren y cuando llegues apenas seas capaz de hacer nada.

—Eso ni siquiera voy a considerarlo. Siempre y cuando pueda conseguir esa medicina para Benjamin, no me importan los efectos que pueda tener el viaje en mí.

—Lo sé —cerró los ojos brevemente y se mordió el labio. Un segundo después, volvió a abrirlos y dijo con voz temblorosa—: pero hay otros efectos secundarios… repercusiones de lo que vas a hacer que deberías considerar, Edward. Y creo que es el momento de que lo hagas.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé que en todo esto hay algo que te inquieta, lo sé desde esta mañana. Pero Bella, mi hijo se está muriendo, ¿qué otra cosa puede importar?

Bella bajó la mirada, pero Edward la tomó por la barbilla y buscó en sus hermosos ojos.

—No quieres que vuelva, ¿por qué, Bella?

Bella entreabrió los labios, pero volvió a cerrarlos al instante.

—De acuerdo. Intentaré averiguarlo yo —y entonces, muy lentamente, inclinó la cabeza y rozó sus labios.

Los labios de Bella temblaron contra su boca y el deseo fluyó, envolviendo a Edward, empapándolo y haciendo estremecerse su corazón. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la estrechó contra él. Buscó nuevamente su boca y Bella entreabrió los labios. Escapó de ellos un trémulo suspiro que él inhaló con placer mientras Bella lo abrazaba y se arqueaba contra él.

Aturdido y excitado más allá de la razón, Edward alzó la cabeza.

—Te deseo Bella. Te deseo tanto que soy capaz de olvidarme de todo.

Deslizó una mano por su pelo mientras mantenía la otra en su espalda, sosteniéndola con firmeza contra él.

—Yo… —musitó Bella—. No —dijo suavemente. Y no había posibilidad alguna de error en lo que Edward vio en sus ojos: era miedo—. No, no quiero enamorarme otra vez.

Y sin más, dio media vuelta y abandonó corriendo el dormitorio.

Edward no era el hombre que ella había estado anhelando. No era el padre que quería para Tony. Edward era un mujeriego, un donjuán, a juzgar por lo que de él decían los libros de su tiempo. Y además, iba a abandonarla, como había hecho Jacob. Y ella no dejaría que volvieran a romperle el corazón.

Aun así, estuvo despierta durante horas, deseando que hubiera alguna forma de…

Dios, ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle que no podía seguir adelante con su plan. Y sabía que, incluso cuando le dijera que era imposible, él volvería junto a su hijo. Al pensar en ello, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. La odiaría por lo que tenía que decirle. La odiaría por hacerle ver que la muerte de su hijo salvaría incontables vidas.

Y a ella iba a matarla ver el odio en sus ojos cuando se lo dijera.

No podía dormir y, después de dar vueltas sin descanso en la cama, se levantó y bajó las escaleras con intención de dar un paseo y ensayar las palabras que, sin duda alguna, destrozarían a Edward Masen.

Salió de puntillas al pasillo, pero cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio en el que Edward dormía, descubrió que sus pies no querían seguir avanzando. Edward debía estar dormido. No salía luz por la rendija de la puerta. Pero no era capaz de pasar sin asomarse, sin contemplarlo mientras dormía.

¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo un hombre se le hubiera metido de aquella forma bajo la piel?

Cerró la mano alrededor del picaporte y abrió delicadamente la puerta. Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Entró en el dormitorio y encendió la luz, pero algo le decía que Edward no solo no estaba allí, sino que tampoco estaba en la casa. Y sabía condenadamente bien adonde había ido, a pesar de que ella le había dicho expresamente que no lo hiciera. Edward había ido a la consulta del doctor Gerandy, que estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Y posiblemente había ido a pie.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la frente. Debería ir a buscarlo, sí. Edward podía sufrir algún daño, o ser de nuevo presa de sus delirios. O podían meterlo en la cárcel. Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo demonios se suponía que iba a poder explicar dónde lo había encontrado? ¿Y cómo iba a admitir que había advertido su ausencia al abrir la puerta de su habitación en medio de la noche?

No, no podía admitir algo así.

Tampoco podía dejar a Tony solo en casa. Y no podía despertarlo porque seguramente se empeñaría en… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Fue una sensación que solo otra madre hubiera podido comprender. Tony…

Corrió a la habitación de invitados, donde se suponía que Tony estaba durmiendo, y entonces vio lo que previamente había presentido: la cama de Tony estaba vacía.

* * *

><p>—¡Edward, cuidado!<p>

Edward se arrodilló nada más oír ese susurro de advertencia. Y cuando se volvió, vio, gracias a los faros de un coche que por allí pasaba, la silueta del niño.

Edward agarró a Tony por los hombros y se lo quedó mirando con absoluta incredulidad.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Te he seguido, Edward. He pensado que podía ayudarte. ¿Lo has conseguido?

Edward le pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Si tu madre se entera…

—¿Pero lo has conseguido? —insistió Tony.

—Sí, ya lo tengo.

—¿Pero cómo, Edward? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—He roto una ventana y así he podido abrir la puerta. El armario estaba justo donde me dijiste.

—Deberías haberme esperado —se lamentó Tony—. Maldita sea, Edward, hay una alarma en la puerta. El doctor tiene que introducir un código para poder entrar, aunque él tiene una llave. Si tú no… me temo que el _sheriff_.

—Vámonos de aquí —Edward agarró a Tony del brazo y cruzó con él la carretera. El aire apenas le llegaba a los pulmones.

—Así no vamos a poder huir, Edward. Esa alarma probablemente se ha disparado en cuanto has abierto la maldita puerta. Deberíamos irnos en mi bicicleta.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Edward al ver en la distancia un vehículo con unas luces azules—. Eso es…

—Sí, ese es el _sheriff_ Newton. Me temo que tenemos problemas. ¡Mi madre nos va a matar! —Tony comenzó a correr, pero se detuvo al ver que otro coche se acercaba a toda velocidad en dirección contraria—. ¡Mira, Edward! Creo que es… ¡Sí, es mi madre, vamos!

Agarró a Edward de la mano y corrió hacia el coche de su madre. Era de noche y los faros del coche patrulla todavía no los habían iluminado. Edward no creía que el _sheriff_ los hubiera visto. Al menos todavía.

* * *

><p>Bella no se lo podía creer. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su hijo. Aquel niño superdotado de solo diez años, huyendo en medio de la noche de un coche de policía, como un fugitivo. Pisó el acelerador y cuando estuvo a su altura, frenó.<p>

Tony abrió la puerta de atrás a toda velocidad. Y cuando tanto él como Edward acababan de instalarse en el asiento, Mike Newton detenía el coche delante del de Bella.

—No os mováis y poned cara de inocentes —les ordenó Bella. Bajó la ventanilla mientras Mike cruzaba la calle con expresión seria.

—Hola, _sheriff_ —lo saludó Bella, intentando parecer natural.

—Vaya, Bella Swan, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí a esta hora de la noche? —se apoyó en la ventanilla y se inclinó hacia delante.

—No podía dormir —replicó.

Mike frunció el ceño.

—Vaya, ¿y ellos tampoco? —señaló con la cabeza a los dos que iban detrás.

—No, no podíamos dormir ninguno. Mi gata ha desaparecido y estábamos preocupados, así que hemos decidido venir a ver si la encontrábamos —era una respuesta perfecta, pensó Bella.

Mike Newton era un conocido amante de los animales. Advirtió por el espejo retrovisor que Tony hacía una mueca y se dio cuenta de que la había vuelto a atrapar en una mentira. Se estaba convirtiendo en todo un ejemplo de madre.

—Es una pena —dijo el _sheriff_, frotándose la barbilla con la mano—, porque no sabía siquiera que tenías un gato. ¿La has encontrado?

—No, todavía no.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, dime cómo es y me mantendré atento.

—Claro, ella es…

—Negra —respondió Tony.

Desgraciadamente, justo en el mismo instante en el que su madre decía «blanca» y Edward «canela». Bella fulminó a aquellos dos bocazas con la mirada y aclaró:

—Es una gata con manchas.

—Ya, ¿y llevaba algún collar?

—¿No crees que deberíamos dejar esto para otro momento _sheriff_? Es evidente que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer —señaló hacia las luces parpadeantes del coche patrulla.

—Bah, no es nada urgente. La alarma del doctor Gerandy ha vuelto a saltar. Es la tercera vez que lo hace este mes. Esas alarmas son muy sensibles. Habrá entrado una ardilla o un ratón —se acercó a la ventanilla de atrás—. Y usted debe de ser Masen. He oído decir que está en casa de Bella.

—Sí, le he alquilado una habitación. Encantado de conocerlo, _sheriff_ —sacó la mano por la ventanilla y se la tendió.

—Así que alquila una habitación, ¿eh? —era obvio que el _sheriff_ tenía serias dudas—. Bueno, es un placer, Masen. Y ahora será mejor que siga mi camino y vaya a echar un vistazo a la consulta —se llevó la mano a la barbilla—. Me mantendré alerta para ver si aparece tu gata, Bella.

—Buenas noches, _sheriff_ —respondió ella, y puso el coche en marcha.

* * *

><p>Bella caminaba nerviosa por el salón. Edward la observaba expectante, sintiéndose como cuando la directora del colegio lo había descubierto metiendo aquel ratoncito en el colegio. Aunque la señorita Landon no era tan atractiva como Bella. El enfado la embellecía más todavía. Sus ojos resplandecían, un saludable sonrojo teñía sus mejillas y tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.<p>

Tony, sensatamente, había obedecido sin protestar cuando su madre lo había enviado a la cama, dejando que Edward se enfrentara a ella en solitario.

Un chico inteligente.

Aunque al menos le estaba dando la posibilidad de ver a Bella de aquella manera: y era una imagen que no olvidaría en toda su vida.

Bella se detuvo en el centro de la habitación y lo miró. Edward se aclaró la garganta y le advirtió:

—No tenía la menor idea de que Tony me había seguido.

Bella elevó los ojos al cielo y sacudió la cabeza.

—He salido con muchísimo sigilo, Bella. Pensaba que los dos estabais dormidos. No quería involucrar a Tony en un robo, tienes que creerme.

Bella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo también tengo un hijo, Bella.

Aquello suavizó ligeramente la expresión de Bella. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Lo sé, Edward, y te creo. Pero te dije que no…

—Intenta ponerte en mi lugar, aunque solo sea un momento: Tony, tu hijo, muriéndose de fiebre y a menos de dos kilómetros de distancia, encerrada bajo llave, la medicina que puede curarlo. ¿No intentarías conseguirla? —se levantó, se acercó a ella y la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo—. ¿No lo harías, Bella, aunque la persona más hermosa y sensata del mundo te hubiera aconsejado lo contrario?

Bella le sostuvo la mirada.

—Sabes que lo haría.

Edward sonrió y asintió mientras dejaba caer la mano.

—Sabía que me responderías sinceramente. Ahora tengo esa medicina, Bella —sacó el pequeño bote de plástico del bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesita del café, incapaz de contener su júbilo—. Puedo salvar a Benjamin. Si puedo volver a él, podré…

—No, Edward, no puedes —susurró Bella. Edward frunció el ceño y la sonrisa fue borrándose poco a poco de sus labios.

—Por supuesto que puedo.

—Edward… —Bella negó con la cabeza con gesto de desesperación—. Mira, hay algo que no te he contado. Pensé que debía esperar hasta que te encontraras mejor, hasta que estuvieras más fuerte… No, estoy mintiendo. Estaba esperando porque no quería decírtelo. No podía encontrar las palabras y no quiero ver el odio en tus ojos cuando yo… —se mordió el labio, incapaz de contener las lágrimas que de pronto habían inundado sus ojos.

—Bella, Dios mío, ¿qué pasa?

Bella sollozó y le confesó:

—La fiebre quinaria se cura actualmente porque Benjamin murió. Cuando tú desapareciste, tus colegas, Whitlock y McCarty, dejaron de competir y trabajaron juntos hasta encontrar la forma de curar la enfermedad. Lo hicieron por ti, Edward. Pensaron que te habías vuelto loco cuando Benjamin murió y que por eso desapareciste. Culparon a la fiebre de lo ocurrido.

Edward pestañeó y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Está todo ahí —respondió ella y se apartó de su lado para tomar un libro enorme que había dejado sobre la mesa—. Edward, si salvas a tu hijo, esos hombres no encontrarán ningún remedio para la enfermedad. Quizá nadie lo haga. Si cambias el pasado de esa forma, ¿qué pasará en el presente? ¿Cuántos cientos de personas tendrán que morir? ¿Y cuántos miles de personas dejarán de nacer? ¿Qué ocurrirá…?

—¡Ya basta!

Edward se apartó de ella y se tapó con fuerza los oídos. Porque no podía soportar oírla y saber que tenía razón. Sí, tenía razón, y eso que todavía ni siquiera había rozado la verdadera magnitud de lo que le estaba diciendo: la salvación de un niño podía cambiar el mundo que ella conocía.

Sintió unas manos en sus hombros y después la cabeza de Bella apoyada en su espalda.

—No puedo —comenzó a decir Edward, y tuvo que detenerse para aclararse la garganta—. No puedo renunciar Bella. Tiene que haber alguna forma…

—No puedes cambiar el pasado sin que eso repercuta en el presente… y en el futuro. Todo lo que hacemos tiene consecuencias, Edward. Es como tirar una piedra en un lago. Las ondas continúan y continúan casi eternamente.

Edward se volvió para enfrentarse a ella.

—No permitiré que mi hijo muera cuando tengo la manera de evitarlo.

—Lo sé, es…

—No puedo, Bella, y no lo permitiré.

—Eres un científico, Edward, piensa en lo que ocurrirá, piensa en la humanidad.

—¡Me importa un comino la humanidad! —gritó—. ¡Yo quiero a mi hijo!

De pronto, las rodillas dejaron de sostenerle y se descubrió en el suelo, apoyándose en una silla para mantenerse erguido. Cerró los ojos y bajó la barbilla porque no podía soportar que aquella mujer lo viera llorar.

—Solo quiero a mi hijo —susurró.

Antes de que la viera moverse, Bella estaba arrodillada a su lado. Lo abrazó y lo hizo apoyarse contra su pecho para después mecerlo como si fuera un niño.

—Lo sé —susurró—. Lo sé, Edward, lo sé.

Edward tenía las mejillas empapadas, pero no estaba seguro de si eran sus lágrimas o las de Bella las que las humedecían.

—No renunciaré, Bella. Que Dios me perdone, pero no puedo —la abrazó, aferrándose a ella como si fuera su única tabla de salvación.

—Quizá haya alguna forma —Bella se volvió hacia él y le besó los labios, bebiéndose sus lágrimas. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos—. He estado volviéndome loca intentando buscar alguna forma de solucionarlo. Y si la hay, Edward, la encontraremos. Te lo prometo. Pero si no la hay…

—¡Tiene que haberla! —exclamó Edward, agarrándola con fuerza.

Del pecho de Bella escapó un desgarrado sollozo. Apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de Edward y permaneció abrazada a él durante largo rato, llorando suavemente. Al final, se enderezó y susurró:

—Ahora, Edward, tienes que descansar. Estás enfermo y agotado.

Edward alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. No podía odiarla, no podía estar enfadado con ella por lo que le había dicho. Porque era la verdad. Los llorosos ojos de Bella se encontraron con los suyos y se aferraron a ellos en una suerte de abrazo espiritual. Bella se levantó, se inclinó hacia delante y le tendió las manos para que él también se levantara. Bella retrocedió hasta chocar contra el sofá, pero no lo soltó. Edward dejaba que sus adormiladas piernas lo llevaran a donde Bella lo conducía. Se sentó en el sofá cuando Bella se lo indicó. Estaba mareado, sus pensamientos corrían a toda velocidad, como si quisieran encontrar cuanto antes una solución, pero no encontraba ninguna.

Bella se arrodilló frente a él y le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines.

—Sube los pies, Edward, vamos.

Edward hizo lo que le pedía. La cabeza le zumbaba. ¿Qué pasaría si…? No, eso no funcionaría. Bella desapareció y a los pocos segundos volvió con unas pastillas en la mano. Le deslizó una entre los labios. Mientras la tragaba, el inventor pensaba que aquella mujer tenía una pastilla para todo, pero no para curar aquella pesadilla. Quizá no hubiera ningún remedio contra ella.

Bella se sentó en el sofá y le hizo apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. Presionó los dedos contra las sienes de Edward y comenzó a moverlos en círculo. El sueño llegó lentamente, mientras se miraban. El rostro de Bella se convirtió en el rostro de un ángel y, poco a poco, aquella imagen fue haciéndose borrosa hasta terminar disolviéndose en la nada.

* * *

><p>Tony permanecía sentado al final de la escalera, intentando no llorar como un bebé. Durante toda su vida, lo que más había deseado había sido tener un hermano pequeño. Y desde que Edward estaba allí, tenía la sensación de que contaba con uno; el pequeño Benjamin, tan enfermo y necesitado de ayuda. Mientras ayudaba a Edward a encontrar la manera de salvarlo, se sentía como un hermano mayor. Y de pronto, los adultos tenían que estropearlo todo con esa estúpida conversación sobre el «bien de la humanidad».<p>

Aquel niño se estaba muriendo, por el amor de Dios.

Ya habría tiempo de pensar más adelante en la humanidad. En aquel momento, un pobre niño se estaba muriendo. Y al parecer, Tony era el único con el que podía contar.

No, no pensaba quedarse allí sentado, esperando a que los adultos decidieran lo que había que hacer. Ellos no lo comprendían. Sencillamente, había cosas que no entendían.

Tony bajó las escaleras, silencioso como un ratón. Se escondió detrás de la mesita del café y alargó la mano, manteniendo en todo momento la mirada fija en su madre. Edward no se despertaría, pero quizá su madre sí. Tenía el sueño muy ligero. Pero en aquel momento parecía profundamente dormida y ni siquiera se movió cuando él entró. Tony ya tenía el frasco con las cápsulas que podían salvar la vida de Benjamin. Salió lentamente y subió hasta su habitación. Y solo suspiró de alivio cuando pudo cerrar la puerta tras él.

Uf. Aquella había sido la parte más difícil. El resto estaba tirado, decidió. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó el dispositivo de Edward. Parecía muy sencillo, solo tenía dos pequeñas ruedas. Giró una de ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin! Al menos eso creo que están pensado todas las que leen este fic... Qué les pareció el final? Creen o no que Tony viajará al pasado?<strong>

**Trataré de actualizar luego, pero no se cuando, ya que el lunes vuelvo a la Universidad (entro a las 8:00 am... que horrible!) y no tendré tanto tiempo libre...**

**En fin, gracias por leer,**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia pertenece a MS, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 14 capítulos, espero que la disfruten tanto como mi historia anterior.**

**Bye**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Extraños en el tiempo**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Algo despertó a Bella. Podía haber sido el hecho de que Edwardestaba dormido boca abajo en su regazo. Su camisón se había deslizado hasta quedar por encima de su cintura y el rostro de Edwardreposaba contra sus muslos desnudos. Se estiró, intentando cambiar aquella embarazosa situación, pero con sus movimientos solo consiguió empeorarla. Edward se movió, al parecer estaba despierto. Pero se tomó su tiempo en sentarse. Y cuando por fin lo hizo, Bella casi deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Porque su mirada hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco.

—No he pasado tanto miedo en toda mi vida —le dijo Edward.

—Yo tampoco —contestó Bella, alzando la mano para quitarle un mechón de pelo de la frente.

—¿Tú? ¿Por qué, Bella?

Bella tragó saliva, decidiendo que tenía que contarle todo.

—Ayer no te conté toda la verdad, Edward.

—Entonces no lo hagas ahora. Maldita sea, Bella, no creo que pueda soportar…

—Tendrás que hacerlo.

—Pero antes será mejor que tomemos un café —mientras lo decía, deslizó los dedos por el rostro de Bella—. Al menos déjame estar suficientemente despierto. Todavía estoy un poco aturdido por lo que estaba soñando —bajó la mirada hacia sus muslos y Bella se levantó precipitadamente—. Además, todavía no he superado la impresión que me ha causado ver lo mucho que ha cambiado la ropa interior en este siglo —continuó lentamente—. Me gustan tus bragas, ¿son de seda, verdad?

Si no hubiera sido por el dolor que veía en sus ojos, Bella le habría contestado con dureza. Pero sabía que solo estaba intentando evitar el tema que en realidad lo preocupaba. Tenía miedo de hablar, miedo de verse obligado a admitir que no podía llevarse la medicina que salvaría a su hijo.

—Iré a hacer café —dijo, volviéndose hacia la cocina.

—Me estoy comportando como un animal —musitó Edward—. Y eso no me sirve de nada. Es evidente que eres una mujer a la que no se seduce con palabras bonitas.

—Tampoco soy una mujer a la que le gusten las aventuras pasajeras.

—Pero te sientes sola, Bella. De hecho, creo que nunca he conocido a una mujer que se sienta tan sola como tú.

Bella desvió la mirada. Las palabras de Edward eran como cuchillas que la atravesaban hasta los huesos.

—No seas ridículo, tengo a Tony.

—Y yo tengo a Benjamin. Un niño al que quiero más que a la vida. Pero eso no significa que no esté solo.

Bella pestañeó y se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Tú?

—Tienes razón en lo que dices sobre las aventuras pasajeras, Bella. Solo sirven para hacerte sentirte más solo que antes.

Bella sacudió la cabeza confundida y se volvió. Sacó la jarra de la cafetera y la llenó de agua. Cuando se volvió, descubrió a Edward apoyado contra el mostrador y mirándola con expresión interrogante.

—¿Por qué no me hablas del padre de Tony?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber sobre él? —Bella continuó cambiando el filtro de la cafetera.

—En mi época, no era normal que una mujer educara sola a un niño y fuera respetada por sus vecinos. Pero aquí la gente parece tener muy buena opinión sobre ti.

—O al menos la tenían hasta que apareciste tú. Las cosas han cambiado mucho en este siglo, Edward.

Edward sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa triste la suya. Los dos sabían lo que estaban haciendo: evitar el tema que realmente los preocupaba.

Edward dio un paso adelante y le quitó la caja con los filtros de las manos. Sacó uno, se lo tendió y dejó el resto en el armario.

—Háblame del padre de Tony —insistió.

Suspirando, Bella se preguntó por qué le resultaría tan difícil desviar la mirada cuando la observaba de esa forma tan intensa; en aquellos momentos, se sentía como si ella fuera el centro del universo. No le extrañaba que en su época las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies.

—Yo era joven, y muy crédula. Y él era un gran conversador, un donjuán con apariencia de cordero. En realidad se parecía mucho a ti.

—¿A mí?

Bella tuvo que concentrarse intensamente en contar las cucharadas de café que quería echar en la cafetera.

—¿Estabas enamorada de él Bella?

—En aquella época pensaba que sí. Él también decía que me amaba, pero solo era una frase que utilizaba para acostarse conmigo —se volvió para enfrentarse a él. Edward parecía ligeramente asombrado, probablemente, imaginó Bella, porque en su época las mujeres no hablaban tan abiertamente sobre sexo—. Decía ser un idealista. Era músico, tenía un grupo y escribía canciones sobre los problemas de nuestro tiempo. Y yo estaba loca por él —se encogió de hombros—. Le dije que estaba embarazada cuando él acababa de firmar un contrato con una productora para grabar un disco y él me contestó que no podía detener su carrera artística en aquel momento.

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Y te dejó sola, haciéndote cargo del niño? —Bella asintió y Edward apretó la barbilla—. Ese hombre no solo era un irresponsable, Bella. También era un estúpido.

—Tienes razón, era un estúpido. Tony es un milagro. Jake nunca se dio cuenta de que estaba rechazando el regalo más inmenso que podía recibir en su vida.

—Hablas de él en pasado…

—El grupo de Jake tuvo un éxito momentáneo. Grabaron un disco que no se vendió bien y tuvieron que cancelar una gira. Él no pudo soportar el fracaso. Pocos meses después, murió por una sobredosis.

—Ese hombre no se merecía a un hijo como Tony. Ni a una mujer como tú Bella.

—Por lo menos me enseñó una gran lección —respondió ella.

—¿A no confiar en los hombres?

El café gorgoteaba en la cafetera y su aroma se extendía por la cocina. Bella negó con la cabeza.

—A no tomarle cariño a un hombre que sé que terminará abandonándome —respondió y bajó la cabeza—. O al menos pensaba que lo había aprendido.

Edward dio un paso adelante para acercarse a ella y posó los labios en su frente.

—Yo también pensaba que había aprendido muchas cosas, Bella. Hasta que te he conocido.

Bella alzó la mirada rápidamente. El rostro de Edward estaba muy cerca del suyo y sus cuerpos prácticamente se rozaban.

Cada célula de su ser la urgía a presionarse contra él, aunque fuera solo lo suficiente para sentirlo. Apretó la barbilla y cerró los ojos.

—No puedo hacer esto, Edward —pestañeó y el dolor por lo que tenía que decirle reemplazó a su intenso deseo—. Si te vas, tendré que explicarte…

—¿Si me voy? ¡Tengo que irme! Maldita sea, Bella, estoy intentando salvar la vida de mi hijo.

—Y yo intentando salvar la vida del mío.

—No te comprendo.

—He estado pensando en esto durante toda la noche, Edward. Si te marcharas y salvaras a Benjamin, tus colegas no tendrían la motivación para trabajar juntos y encontrar el remedio para la fiebre. Quizá nadie lo descubriera y, en ese caso, tú no podrías haber encontrado la medicina en la consulta del médico. Tú también lo perderías todo, ¿no lo comprendes?

Edward comenzó a caminar en círculo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, te equivocas. Esos hombres van a encontrar el remedio para esa enfermedad.

—¿Y si no lo hacen?

—En ese caso, alguien lo hará.

—Quizá. O quizá no. Y entonces…

—No importa. En cuanto le dé a Benjamin esa medicina, se pondrá bien. Estoy seguro de que podré salvarlo.

—¿Y qué me dices de todo lo que hablamos anoche, Edward? ¿De toda esa gente que ha sufrido la fiebre desde entonces? ¿Qué será de ellos si nadie descubre ese remedio?

—¡Al diablo con ellos! —gritó Edward, mesándose desesperado los cabellos. La mirada atormentada de su rostro era casi insoportable para Bella.

Dio un paso adelante y posó la mano en su hombro. Ella no quería hacerle eso. Habría dado cualquier cosa para evitarlo, pero no podía.

—No quieres decir eso.

—Sí quiero. No puedo…

—Edward, cuando Tony tenía dos años estuve a punto de perderlo. Estaba tan enfermo que pensé que no podía salir adelante. Tenía…

—No… —Edward se alejó de ella y la miró horrorizado—. No sigas, Bella…

Bella se mordió el labio, pero no pudo evitar las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

—Sí, él también padeció la fiebre quinaria, y si no hubiera sido por esa medicina, habría muerto —bajó la cabeza y reprimió un sollozo—. Sé que es egoísta, Edward, pero tengo miedo. Si vuelves y salvas a tu hijo, yo podría perder al mío.

Edward se acercó a ella y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, como si de esa forma pudiera protegerla, y protegerse él, de aquel terrible dilema. La pesadilla estaba fuera, lejos del círculo de sus brazos. Bella lloraba suavemente, las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas. Cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y Edward la besó, la dulzura de su piel se mezclaba con la sal de las lágrimas. Se aferraban el uno al otro, dos desconocidos compartiendo la misma pesadilla. Y Edward no podía dejar de besarla. No podía. Porque cuando lo hiciera, cuando aquel interludio que les estaba sirviendo como refugio terminara, tendrían que enfrentarse de nuevo a la realidad. Y no podía. Sencillamente, no podía.

Sin abandonar en ningún momento los labios de Bella, fue retrocediendo hasta las puertas que separaban la cocina del salón. Con una mano, las cerró y deslizó una cuchara de madera entre ellas para que nadie pudiera entrar. Después hundió las manos en el pelo de Bella, enterrando los dedos en aquel delicioso satén. Se inclinó sobre ella y deslizó los labios en su boca, para saborearla.

Sentía latir el corazón de Bella mientras ella se arqueaba contra él. Y sentía su desesperación, la conocía, porque era idéntica a la suya. Bella se aferraba a él como se aferraba a la vida, a la esperanza, a la cordura. Y cuando Edward deslizó los labios por su cuello, ella hundió las manos en su pelo para acercarlo todavía más a ella.

Edward movía las manos por su cuerpo, dibujaba las curvas de sus senos, de su cintura. Acarició sus caderas y sus muslos hasta encontrarse con su piel desnuda. Lentamente, fue quitándole el camisón, que terminó abandonado en el suelo. Fijó la mirada en su cuerpo, prácticamente desnudo. Miraba sus senos, desnudos, hermosos y perfectos. Los acarició, cerró las manos sobre ellos, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el gemido nacido en su garganta. La desesperación se había convertido en un deseo tan potente, tan intenso, que pensó que iba a matarlo si no lo saciaba pronto. Hizo que Bella abriera las piernas, la levantó en brazos y caminó con ella hasta el mostrador. Con las manos, le bajó las bragas antes de deslizarse entre sus piernas. Bella se arqueaba hacia atrás, ofreciéndole lo que Edward más deseaba y él inclinó la cabeza para apoderarse de la rosada punta de uno de sus exquisitos senos, devorándolo hasta hacer gemir a Bella de placer. Estaba tan excitado, la deseaba tanto que le dolía. Mientras se ocupaba del otro seno, deslizó la mano entre los muslos de Bella, disfrutando del sedoso calor de sus pliegues. Cuando alcanzó el centro mismo del deseo, Bella le desabrochó frenética los botones del pantalón, lo estrechó contra ella y lo hundió en su interior a tal velocidad que arrancó un gemido de la garganta de Edward.

Este volvió a apoderarse de su boca, a saborearla mientras se movía dentro de ella. El ritmo de sus embestidas iba ganando fuerza y velocidad, pero continuaba deseándola. Quería más. Nunca tendría suficiente. Se aferró a su cintura y la levantó del mostrador, dejando que su peso lo ayudara a hundirse más en ella. Bella, abrazada de brazos y piernas a él, comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras su boca devoraba voraz los labios de Edward.

Edward sentía que se le doblaban las rodillas mientras el resto de su cuerpo parecía retorcerse en un placer tan intenso que resultaba casi doloroso. Y cuando explotó dentro de ella, sintió que Bella se sumaba a su clímax, haciéndolo así mucho más intenso. De su boca querían escapar palabras que no había dicho nunca a una mujer, pero no conseguía emitir sonido alguno. Se abrazaban estremecidos, temblando después de aquel encuentro increíble.

Entonces Bella alzó la cabeza, besó sus labios y fue deslizándose lentamente hasta terminar de nuevo en el suelo. Y… comenzó a llorar.

Edward quería borrar su dolor, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Tiene que haber una forma de solucionarlo. Y la encontraremos. Los salvaremos a los dos, Bella. Te lo prometo.

Bella lo miró profundamente a los ojos.

—¿Vas a seguir adelante con esto a pesar de que podría costarle la vida a mi hijo?

—Podría costarle la vida, Bella —le acarició el pelo y volvió a besarla—. Pero no tengo ninguna duda de que mi hijo perderá la vida si no lo hago. Y quiero al menos intentarlo.

Bella deslizó la mano por la mejilla empapada de Edward y susurró:

—Lo siento, Edward, pero no voy a permitirlo. No voy a permitir que lo hagas.

Permanecían allí, sufriendo por el otro y por sí mismos. Cada uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para proteger a su hijo.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con arrepentimiento, levantó el camisón y, con una delicadeza exquisita, la ayudó a ponérselo. Una brusca llamada a la puerta hizo que Bella se volviera. Edward vio al _sheriff_ Quigly en la puerta, con una gata acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Bella miró a Edward con los ojos abiertos como platos y este comprendió que estaba preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaría el _sheriff_ allí, curioseando por la ventana de la cocina. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo habría visto, Bella. Te aseguro que no estaba allí.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Bella dio un paso adelante y abrió la puerta.

—He encontrado a tu gata —anunció el _sheriff_—. Al parecer no le gusta montar en coche. No sabes cómo me ha dejado la tapicería.

Bella miró perpleja al animal, pero contestó:

—Gracias.

—Buenos días, Masen —saludó Mike Newton.

—Buenos días.

—Y dime Bella, ¿qué demonios se dedica a hacer tu hijo?

—Tony está dormido, ¿por qué?

Quigly se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé, creo que deberías acercarte a su habitación, Bella. A juzgar por el resplandor que he visto en la ventana de su cuarto cuando he pasado por aquí hace unas horas, yo diría que ha tenido un cortocircuito en el ordenador.

—¡Un resplandor…! —Bella abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Edward.

Este comprendió al instante el miedo que Bella estaba experimentando, porque él también lo sufría.

—Procura no perder de vista a esa gata, ¿de acuerdo? —el _sheriff_ dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el coche patrulla.

En cuanto el _sheriff_ desapareció, Bella salió de la cocina, todavía con la gata en brazos. Para cuando llegó a las escaleras, ya estaba corriendo.

—¡Tony! —gritó—. ¡Tony, contéstame!

Subió a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de su hijo, pero estaba vacía. Bella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, susurrando el nombre de Tony y, de pronto, se quedó callada. Edward siguió el curso de su mirada hasta el dispositivo, que descansaba en el centro de la habitación. La parte trasera había sido desmontada y se veían los cables del interior.

Edward se acercó lentamente al centro de la habitación. Todavía sentía la electricidad estática que se había acumulado. La gata maulló asustada, abandonó los brazos de Bella y salió corriendo de la habitación.

—El umbral ha sido abierto hace solo unas horas —anunció Edward.

—No…

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, examinó el dispositivo y soltó un juramento.

—Está roto —miró a Bella a los ojos—. Al parecer Tony lo ha roto antes de marcharse.

—¿Antes de… marcharse?

Edward le sostuvo la mirada y vio en los ojos de Bella el horror, el pánico y la impotencia que él tan bien conocía. Bella negaba con la cabeza, como si quisiera negar lo ocurrido, y salió de la habitación. Edward oía sus pasos, sus gritos de agonía mientras buscaba a su hijo.

—¡Tony! —gritaba—. ¿Tony, dónde estás? ¡Contéstame, Tony!

Edward bajó la cabeza angustiado. Dos niños, dos niños en vez de uno. Y lo más terrible era que ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de que Tony hubiera regresado al momento en el que Edward había abandonado el pasado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo encontrar a aquel niño. Bella volvió a aparecer en la puerta, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Edward le tendió la mano y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Arréglalo —le pidió Bella—. Arréglalo ahora, Edward.

—Yo… —Edward la miró a los ojos y no fue capaz de terminar la frase. Había estado a punto de decirle que no estaba seguro de que se pudiera arreglar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca—. Lo haré —se oyó decir, aunque sabía que podía estar mintiendo.

Despejó la mesa de Tony, se sentó y comenzó a sacar las herramientas de su maleta.

—Las cápsulas han desaparecido —susurró Bella—. Estaban en la mesita del café, al lado del sofá, y ya no están. Tony debió oírnos hablar anoche —cerró los ojos—. Él deseaba terriblemente tener un hermano.

—Lo sé.

Bella se acercó a la ventana, entreabrió las cortinas y miró al exterior. Después se tensó y se volvió hacia Edward.

—¿Qué ocurrirá si enferma? Dios, tú estabas fatal cuando llegaste. Para él será mucho peor. Edward, ¿qué ocurrirá si…?

Edward se levantó, se acercó a ella y la agarró por los hombros.

—Déjalo Bella.

—Edward, ¿qué ocurrirá si no podemos hacerlo volver? —los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo y Edward la abrazó con fuerza—. Maldito seas, Edward, ¡maldito seas Edward y malditos sean tus estúpidos inventos! ¡Ojalá nunca hubieras aparecido por aquí! —lloraba desesperada—. Yo soy su madre, Edward. Se suponía que no debería dejar que le ocurriera nada.

—Lo sé.

—Cuando está enfermo o triste, yo siempre puedo ayudarlo, Edward. Siempre. Se supone que esto no tendría que haber pasado.

Bella alzó la cabeza para buscar los ojos de Edward y este le apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

—¿Así era como te sentías antes de venir aquí? —le preguntó.

—Sí, Bella, así era como me sentía.

—Lo siento… Siento tanto haber intentando detenerte… Yo solo estaba…

—Intentando proteger a tu hijo. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Bella sollozó y Edward secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

—Nada ha cambiado —susurró Bella—, supongo que eso lo sabes.

Pero en eso se equivocaba, pensó Edward. Algo había cambiado. Lo sentía en los más profundo de su ser. Pero aquel no era el momento más adecuado para intentar averiguar lo que era.

—Todavía podemos seguir causando problemas inconmensurables al intentar cambiar el pasado.

—Pero ahora no podemos permitirnos el lujo de pensar en ello —replicó Edward—. En lo único que tenemos que concentrarnos es en intentar traer aquí a nuestros hijos, en salvarlos.

Bella lo miró dubitativa.

—Vamos a salvarlos, Bella, te lo prometo —le dijo Edward. Intentó imprimir seguridad a su voz, porque sabía que eso era lo que Bella necesitaba.

Bella asintió con firmeza.

—De acuerdo —pasó por delante de él y se acercó hasta la mesa—. ¿Cómo puedo empezar a ayudarte?


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia pertenece a MS, y los personajes a SM, yo sólo la adapte a nuestra pareja favorita porque me pareció demasiado buena como para ignorarla. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, y recuerden que yo no gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de realizar mi buena acción del día. Esta historia consta de 14 capítulos, espero que la disfruten tanto como mi historia anterior.**

**Bye**

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Extraños en el tiempo**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

Tony se levantó del suelo y se sacudió las rodillas de los vaqueros. De pronto, se quedó paralizado y miró hacia sus manos vacías. ¡La caja! ¿Dónde estaba la caja? Al darse cuenta de que debía habérsele caído, escrutó con la mirada a su alrededor, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte y el agujero luminoso que había atravesado había desaparecido.

—Oh, no —musitó.

Se palpó rápidamente los bolsillos y encontró el frasco de cápsulas. Por lo menos eso no se le había caído, pensó. Suspiró aliviado y, por primera vez, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

Aquel era su dormitorio… o al menos lo había sido hasta hacía un momento. Estaba muy diferente. Y la diferencia más notable era el niño que dormía acurrucado en una enorme cama y los tres desconocidos que lo acompañaban.

Estos se volvieron lentamente y miraron a Tony confundidos.

Tony se aclaró la garganta, dio un paso hacia atrás, sonrió y dijo:

—Hola…

La única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la de las lámparas de aceite, pero fue suficiente como para saber que ninguna de esas tres personas se alegraba de verlo por allí.

De hecho, se acercaron hasta él y lo rodearon con expresión de extrañeza.

Uno de ellos era un hombre grueso, de pelo negro, el otro alto, delgado y con el pelo muy rubio. Ambos iban vestidos con anticuados trajes. La mujer era mayor que ellos, tenía el pelo plateado y el rostro cubierto de arrugas. Cuando vio al niño, estuvo a punto de caerse de la impresión. Los dos hombres la sujetaron y uno de ellos la abanicó hasta que estuvo en condiciones de volver a enderezarse.

—¡No la sueltes, Jasper! Por el amor de Dios, se te va a caer.

—¡No se me va a caer! Ya la tengo. Por el amor de Dios, agarra esa silla, Emmett.

¿Jasper? ¿Emmett? Tony miró fijamente a los dos hombres. Estaba demasiado impresionado para moverse. Dios santo, ¡estaba en la misma habitación que Jasper Whitlock y Emmett McCarty!

Uno de ellos acercó una silla, sentó en ella a la mujer y siguió abanicando su rostro. Al cabo de un momento, esta abrió los ojos, sonrió débilmente y miró a Tony.

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Qué ha sido ese resplandor? ¿Y cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí?

—¿Quién eres, hijo? —el más joven de los dos científicos se inclinó hacia él—. ¿Dónde está el señor Masen?

Tony imaginó que era preferible no hablar demasiado. Si decía la verdad pensarían que estaba loco, y solo Dios sabía lo que les hacían a los locos en aquella época.

—No lo sé.

—Eso ahora no importa, Jasper—dijo el hombre más mayor—. Lo único importante es sacar inmediatamente a este niño de aquí.

—De ningún modo —Tony se cruzó de brazos—. He venido a ver a Ben y no voy a marcharme sin verlo —alargó el cuello hacia la cama, pero no consiguió ver al niño.

La mujer pestañeó como si estuviera a punto de llorar y le acarició a Tony la cabeza. Este le dirigió una sonrisa angelical. Con la abuela Kate, aquel recurso siempre le había funcionado.

—Qué niño tan dulce, ¿eres amigo de Benjamin?

—Sí, señora, y creo que Ben se pondrá mejor si vengo a verlo.

—Oh, querido —dijo la mujer.

—Jovencito —intervino Emmett—, siento decirte que Benjamin está muy enfermo y no puede recibir visitas.

—Pero yo ya estoy aquí —lo contradijo Tony—. Así que podría dejarme pasar unos minutos con…

—Señora Cope, ¿usted conoce a este niño?

—No —contestó ella, y se dirigió entonces hacia Tony—. Sé que te costará entenderlo, pero lo hacemos por tu bien, querido.

—Oh, lo comprendo perfectamente. Creen que puedo contagiarme por estar cerca de Ben. Pero yo tuve la misma enfermedad hace mucho tiempo, así que soy inmune, de verdad.

Los dos científicos intercambiaron miradas. Uno se bajó las gafas hasta el puente de la nariz y miró a Tony sin disimular su curiosidad.

—¿Y qué sabe un niño de tu edad sobre los contagios y la inmunidad?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y cómo te las has arreglado para entrar aquí, jovencito? —preguntó el otro hombre otra vez.

—Ya se lo he dicho, he venido a ver a Benjamin. Me he puesto a abrir puertas y he llegado hasta aquí.

—¿Y el señor Masen es consciente de su presencia en esta casa jovencito? —preguntó uno de los científicos.

—Claro —contestó Tony.

—Imposible —replicó el hombre. Parecía muy complacido consigo mismo—. Ha ido al pueblo, a buscar al médico.

—Se ha ido, sí, pero no tienen idea de…

—Señora Cope, envíe a alguien a comprobarlo. Encontraremos a los padres de este muchacho y llegaremos al fondo de todo este asunto.

—Muy bien, señor —contestó ella, mirando con pesar a Tony. Se acercó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Uno de los hombres alargó el brazo, como si pretendiera agarrar a Tony, pero este fue más rápido que él. Se deslizó por debajo de su brazo y salió corriendo. Intentaron atraparlo, pero él, con la agilidad que le daba la práctica, se deslizó por la barandilla de las escaleras, corrió hasta la cocina y salió de la casa a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>Edward no estaba tan concentrado intentando arreglar el dispositivo como para no advertir la presencia de Bella. De hecho, estuvo a punto de pedirle que saliera de la habitación. Estando Bella tan cerca, le resultaba difícil concentrarse, dejar de recordar cómo se había sentido al estar con ella. Ninguna mujer había sido capaz de conmoverlo a un nivel tan profundo. Ni de distraerlo de su trabajo.<p>

Solo Bella.

Bella permanecía sentada en la cama de Tony con varios libros abiertos ante ella. Le había preguntado a Edward en qué podía ayudar y él le había propuesto que intentara recopilar toda la información posible sobre sus dos colegas. Solo volviendo al pasado, esperaba Edward, podrían encontrar la forma de salvar a los dos niños sin interferir en el desarrollo del remedio contra la enfermedad.

Mientras tanto, él ya había averiguado cómo llegar al punto exacto al que Tony había ido. Según las cifras que había introducido en el ordenador de Tony, en dos días la máquina habría recuperado toda su fuerza. Tony había vuelto hasta el día previo a que Edward abandonara el pasado. Él y Bella intentarían regresar hasta allí, aunque habría ciertas complicaciones para hacerlo. Pero ya se preocuparían por ellas cuando llegara el momento.

Volvió a revisar la información que él y Tony habían estado introduciendo en el ordenador y suspiró frustrado.

En cuestión de segundos, Bella estaba detrás de él, dándole un masaje en los hombros. Le sorprendía que fuera tan amable con él a pesar de sus contradicciones en aquella crisis. Y también lo confundía.

—Llevamos horas trabajando —dijo Bella—. Es hora de hacer un descanso.

—No es el trabajo lo que me desespera —respondió él, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia delante—. Estoy acostumbrado a trabajar. Es la frustración.

Bella dejó de masajearle los hombros.

—¿Entonces no estás consiguiendo nada?

—Sí, pero sé que iría más rápido si fuera capaz de utilizar todas las capacidades del ordenador de Tony —sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño—. En mi época me consideraba casi un genio, y ahora mismo me siento como un estúpido.

—No eres ningún estúpido, Edward.

—¿Ah no? Ahora mismo, cualquier niño sabe más de ciencia que yo.

—Creo que te estás olvidando de algo —replicó Bella, haciéndole mover el cuello hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—¿De qué?

—Ni siquiera los físicos más importantes de este siglo han conseguido viajar a través del tiempo. Y tú lo has hecho con herramientas que ahora mismo serían consideradas primitivas. Has conseguido algo que todos consideran imposible.

Edward se volvió para mirarla.

—Sí, lo he conseguido, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí. Y esa es la razón por la que sé que vas a encontrar una solución para este desastre. Tienes que hacerlo, Edward, cuento con ello.

Edward bajó la mirada. No quería defraudarla. Saber que había una mujer que contaba con él, que creía en él, era algo nuevo para Edward y no estaba muy seguro de cómo gestionarlo.

—Vuelves a tener ojeras, Edward. Mira, estoy tan ansiosa como tú por resolver todo esto, pero creo que sería mejor que descansaras un rato. Iré a preparar algo de comer.

Edward consiguió esbozar una sonrisa y le acarició el pelo.

—Conseguiré que vuelva Tony Bella. Te lo prometo.

Bella intentó volver el rostro antes de que Tony pudiera ver sus lágrimas, pero no lo consiguió. Edward era demasiado astuto.

—Debes pensar que soy la persona más egoísta del mundo…

Edward se levantó de un salto, tomó el hermoso rostro de Bella entre las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Bella, eres madre, y al igual que cualquier otra madre, harías cualquier cosa para proteger a tu hijo. No veo nada egoísta en tu actitud, de hecho…

—¿De hecho qué? —preguntó Bella con un susurro.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

—Bella, esto te hace todavía más bella ante mis ojos. Y no me acuses de estar intentando seducirte. Es verdad, y te aseguro que eso me resulta tan increíble como puede resultarte a ti. Jamás en mi vida me he fijado demasiado en ninguna mujer, salvo en su aspecto. Pero contigo… —se interrumpió, no sabía siquiera cómo terminar aquella frase.

Bella buscó su rostro.

—Espero que Tony esté bien.

—Tony es muy inteligente. Con su ingenio, sabrá salir de cualquier apuro.

—Sí, sé que lo hará.

Por alguna razón que no acertaba a comprender, Bella creía cada una de las palabras que Edward Masen decía. Él le había dicho que todo saldría bien y ella, que el cielo la ayudara, lo aceptaba como si fuera el evangelio. ¿Se habría vuelto loca? No, no era eso, se dijo mientras colocaba los sándwiches en un par de platos. Bella creía en Edward porque estaba plenamente convencida de que era capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Aquello la inquietó un poco, porque le parecía que Edward también se había propuesto abrirse un camino hacia su corazón. Intencionadamente o no, había ido minándole el terreno desde que había entrado en su vida. Era un hombre con un aire pícaro, brillante y atractivo y ella podría enamorarse perfectamente de él. Al parecer no había aprendido tanto del pasado como pensaba. Mantener su corazón inmune a los considerables encantos de Edward Masen era una cuestión de supervivencia. Él pronto se iría. Muy pronto, y ella tenía que ayudarlo a encontrar la forma de hacer volver a Tony y de que él pudiera regresar al pasado para intentar curar a su hijo. Definitivamente, no podía permitirse el lujo de crear vínculos afectivos con él.

Pero confiaba absolutamente en su capacidad para conseguir salir de todo aquel lío. Había viajado cien años en el tiempo, se dijo a sí misma; rescatar a un niño no podía ser mucho más difícil.

A dos niños, se corrigió, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Dos. Tony y Benjamin.

Abrió el armario de la cocina y vio la taza de Tony con los gigantes de New York y sintió una intensa debilidad en las rodillas. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, consiguió enderezarse y pestañeó con fuerza para secarse las lágrimas. Tenía que conseguir que Tony regresara.

Sintió algo cálido en la pierna, bajó la mirada y vio que era la gata, frotándose contra ella.

—Supongo que podrás quedarte en casa —le dijo, acariciándole la cabeza—. Serás una bonita sorpresa para Tony cuando vuelva —se enderezó y frunció el ceño.

Después volvió a buscar en la despensa una lata de atún y dos cuencos. Vació la lata en un cuenco, llenó el otro de agua y colocó ambos cuencos en el suelo.

—Por si tengo que irme —le dijo a la gata, y abrió ligeramente la puerta, para que el animal pudiera marcharse si así lo deseaba.

—¡Bella! —gritó Edward desde el piso de arriba—. ¡He encontrado algo!

Con un plato en cada mano, Bella subió corriendo las escaleras.

Casi esperaba encontrarse con un enorme agujero como los que salían en las películas de ciencia ficción flotando en medio de la habitación, pero lo que se encontró al entrar en el dormitorio fue a Edward inclinado sobre la pantalla del ordenador.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Bella, cruzando la habitación y dejando uno de los platos frente a él.

—Los efectos secundarios. Estoy casi seguro de que Tony no los va a sufrir. Mira esto —señaló la pantalla—. Todavía no había completado las pruebas cuando vine aquí. Principalmente porque… iba contra reloj. Pero Tony y yo metimos todos los datos en esa máquina, y ese programa que él descargó es sorprendente. Ha encontrado correlaciones entre los datos que ni siquiera se me habría ocurrido buscar.

—Intenta explicármelo, Edward.

—Resumiendo, Bella, cuanto más grande es el objeto, mayores son los efectos secundarios. Yo he sufrido unos efectos muy intensos, pero Tony es mucho más pequeño que yo. Si esos cálculos son correctos, no creo que haya enfermado.

Bella cerró los ojos mientras sentía cómo el alivio destensaba cada uno de sus músculos.

—Si no está enfermo, entonces aguantará hasta que lo encontremos. Sé que lo hará.

Edward asintió, pero Bella advirtió que su sonrisa no era del todo sincera. La tristeza y la preocupación nublaban su mirada.

—Te gustaría tener la misma seguridad sobre Benjamin, ¿verdad?

—¿Sabes leerme el pensamiento, Bella?

Bella le acercó el plato y le quitó las gafas.

—Come, Edward. Necesitas descansar la vista. Y háblame sobre Benjamin.

Edward cerró los ojos.

—Si lo perdiera…

Bella posó la mano en su mejilla.

—No vas a perderlo —le aseguró—. Te lo prometo.

Edward cubrió la mano de Bella, se la llevó a los labios y le besó suavemente la palma.

—Eres un tesoro Bella Swan.

—Come —le ordenó Bella.

Y Edward obedeció.


	8. Chapter 8

Queridas,

Mi amiga Si-te-he-visto-no-me-acuerdo (no se si han leído alguna de sus historias, que por cierto son geniales)me aviso hace poco rato que han dado de baja dos de sus historia y que además le han bloqueado la cuenta, así que me pidió que subiera algo por mis medio que ella escribió para dar a conocer la situación.

Antes, quiero informarles que también me sumo a lo planteado por ella, y que además propongo una funa a de 48 horas, donde nadie acceda al sitio para que comprendan el porqué de nuestro enojo. Esto ha estado sucediendo en todo el sitio, y la verdad es que no se porque tanto lío, si ni siquiera ganamos algo haciendo esto (más que la satisfacción de nuestros lectores).

Por cualquier cosa pueden ponerse en contacto conmigo.

Aquí les dejo lo que escribió mi amiga.

**OoOoOoOOoO**

**Fieles lectoras,**

**Lamento informales que ha comenzado a remover mis historias acusándome de plagio (aun cuando yo siempre mencioné quien era el autor original). Lo más probable es que borren también mi perfil. En fin. Agradezco el apoyo que me brindaron durante el tiempo que subí las historias, y si alguien desea que se las mande por correo me avisan y yo lo hago.**

**Solo les diré que el tiempo que pase en fue maravilloso, pero no estoy dispuesta a continuar en un sitio que parece más una cacería de brujas que un lugar donde podamos compartir. Si a alguien le interesa pueden comunicarse conmigo por el correo soraxxkirei arroba gmail punto com.**

**Otra cosa, aquí les dejo también el mensaje del buen samaritano que me reporto**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**

ooooOoOoOoOooOo

Vaya, vaya. Yo pensé que conocías un poco de honestidad y no ibas a seguir plagiando historias. ¿Sabías que los administradores borran y blanquean las cuentas reportadas de plagiadoras como tú? Sí, mi pequeña saltamontes. Los plagios son castigados severamente y yo, como soy una dulce y amorosa samaritana, vengo a recordártelo. Quita tu deshonestidad de aquí y deja espacio libre en el servidor para seres pensantes.


End file.
